Elemental Hazards
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: New warriows with the elements of ice,electricty,darkness,and fire will rise against and fight for what they believe in.Master shifu saw this and decided take them in for the storm of evil that will come against them and fight for there lives.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

The Arrival

I do not own KFP or its characters Dreamworks. I do own my OCs that going to be in this though also go easy with the comments no flames please and my stories are going to be a little different until I get use to this On with the story

Ch.1 It was a peaceful day and I was Sleeping underneath a tree a shadow stood over me . I open my eyes and was still very tired and laid back down but I caught familiar scent of someone standing over me and it was and it was one of my two only friends in this place how is not sacred o f my. I knew she was there I just couldn't see her, I was still laying down and about to get up until Skyler finally showed herself but surprising by jump out of the tree, I nearly jumped and she started a laughing at me

(Takami): Ahh damnit that was not funny I was sleep Skyler . (skyler): ha ha Your hopeless for a tiger anyway someone is getting adopted you want to go see. (takami): No way if I go they might think I'll burn down the place so on thanks. I'm going to my shed you can go. (Skyler): Okay tell Ryo I said hi for me will you. (Takami): All right seya later I guess.

Early at the Jade palace 5 months after the battle with 

(ever one): good morning master.(Shifu): good morning students and it seems that Po was finally learned to wake up early. (Po): Well yeah… so what up on the agenda today. (Shifu): We need new students so were going to Orphanage. (Tigress): are we going to have apprentices. (Shifu): yes we need new students so we can protect this village. (Po): So I might get a student. (Shifu): yes panda and maybe the others . (Po) : awesome this is so cool when do we leave. (shifu): Right now so get ready.

**I know kind of short but the next one will be longer ok this is just the start so I hope everyone enjoy this the next one will be up shortly , please review with positive comments , well peace. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own KFP or its characters DreamWorks does or any song from rock music, ideas from games or anything else. I do own my OCs that going to be in this though also go easy with the comments no flames please and my stories are going to be a little different until I get use to this one On with the story enjoy. **_

**Ch.2** - **The arrival part 2**

I was in my abandon old shed just laying down on my bed thinking, For the past ten years of me being here ever one despised me, called me names , and throwing stuff at me not just because I was a tiger but I have the ability to use pyrokinesis meaning fire. At a young age I never really had friends because of it. Not until I met Skyler the only girl that will not scream or run away and also has powers of electricity and Ryo my best friend who also have the power of darkness or shadow as he would call it.

There the only ones that even care because they feel the same way but we all been together ever since I came here, we were the only teenagers here so and everyone always leave except us.

I hear someone trying to open my door and turn around and sat up from my bed to see who entered my room and it was a wolf with a black fur and spiky hair ,wearing jeans and Black T-Shirt. (Ryo): What's up T.K.? I'm just check on you bro. (Takami): Nothing much same routine just someone coming to the orphanage. (Ryo): Well already know there not coming for us so don't get your hopes up.

(Takami): I never do. Said unfazed at all. Ryo sees Takami as a little bro since Ryo the oldest by one year he should be the one help Takami and Skyler when they are the ones helping him. (Ryo): hay Takami I going to go see how leaving you what to come bro. (Takami): No thanks I'll just stay here tell me how leaves later man. (Ryo): alright man later.

**15 minutes later**

Of looking around to find out who is leaving Ryo sees Skyler just standing there. (Ryo): Hay Sky do you know how is leaving today. (Skyler): No but the furious Five are here. (Ryo): WHAT when did they get here. (Skyler): About 5 minutes age you what to go see them. (Ryo): "what are we waiting for lets go'' Said excitedly. [Inside Ryo mind]: Maybe just maybe they're here for us. He though as they ran to go see them.

**Back with the furious Five and Po and Shifu**

With the Furious Five, Shifu, and Po just now entering the Bao gu orphanage. (Shifu): I heard there are three Teenagers that have been here for 9 to 10 years. (Po): wow really that's a long time,Tigress how long were you here. (Tigress): I don't know like a 2 years I guess. (Po): anyways where are they. (Shifu): Lets go see.

**2 minutes later at the check in station **

(): Oh Master Shifu it's an honor for you to be here how can I help you? Said as she bow down to him. (Shifu): Yes I heard there are three Teens here. Said politely. (): Yes we have them; their names are Skyler, Ryo, and Takami. Ryo lost his memory when he got here, Skyler was brought when she was 5 years old when she got here, and well the one that everybody fears except from me is Takami Skyfang ``**The Beast''** as most call him. That last bit of information got to Tigress a little. [Inside Tigress mind]: The Beast is that suppose to be the name for male Tigers or something. She questioned in mind.

(shifu): Why ? (): because the 3 have a so kind of power that's why everyone is scared of them. (Po): What powers do they have? Said curiously. (): Well Skyler has electricity but she is Terrified of hers because she think she'll hurt someone and she is a bit of a tomboy.

Ryo the darkest one how lost his memory as I told you before, but has the power of the darkness and can faze through dark shadow thanks to his fur and can release that dark power but not control it, also he made a Gunblade he made himself and is interested in weapons, he doesn't remember anything but fears him of what he's done.

(Mantis and Monkey): What did he do that was so bad? (): He doesn't know and neither do I and he is the oldest, and lastly Takami the leader and the strongest of the group is also afraid of his powers.

Before he got here 10 years ago as a cub everyone though he was the cause of the deaths of his parents and his entire village was burned down in ashes because he has pyrokinesis and as known as the Pyro Beast.

He stays in his room so no one will pick on him and tries to keep his anger in check, he also has a keepsake, a fire engine sword he calls Soul Bender from his from his family heirloom or something. _**(N/A): Think of the sword Nero has from**__**DMC 4 yeah that one back to the story**_.

(Shifu): where are they now? He questioned. The Caretaker started looking around to see if she sees at less Skyler because she the only one how comes out of here room, she even brings food to the two. If out any trouble she sees Skyler and was surprise to even see Ryo and at the same time thinking that was back to steel more food for Takami and for himself.

(Caretaker): there's two of the now. She turned her attendant to them and called them to come over to the desk. (Caretaker): Skyler and you to Ryo can you two please come here. They started walking to the desk with Skyler with a smile on her face to be polite and Ryo with a what do you what now look.

(Skyler): Yes. (Ryo): What. (Shifu): Hello my name is Master Shifu , I heard what you two can do and what you two to be my new students. Said with a smile on his face even though he feel that Ryo respect needs to be work on and the girl he see no problem with her. (Skyler): really that so cool. (Ryo): Is that right well we're not leaving without are friend T.K. .(Skyler): oh yeah that's right we can't leave him here (Shifu): We were he. Said concerned of why are they so afraid of leaving him but understood why.(Ryo): he lives in the big abandon house on the far grassy plains of this place. (Tigress): he lives there. Said surprised (Skyler): yeah. (Shifu): well lets go see him.

**5 minutes of walking and talking**

(Po): So what is he like is like you guys. Said curiously. (Skyler): He's nice whenever he wants to be and he has pyrokinesis. (Po): Wow really that is awesome. Said overexcited as ever. We walked up to a old house to see if he is in there and now on the front door. (Ryo): Were here sir

Shifu opened the door and sees a begal tiger sitting in a chare in the corner desk drawing in a shadowy spot with a lamp. (Shifu): Are you Takami Skyfang. (Takami): How wants to know. Said not turning around. (Shifu): I am Shifu and I. he was going to continue but interrupted by the tiger. (Takami): And you're here to call me **the beast** sorry I'm busy right know its not like you're here for a pyromaniac like me no one wants me. Said sadly then put his head down on the desk.

(Shifu): No you are not a maniac you are just a teenager with amazing abilities just like them. He gestured them to come in. (Skyler): Shifu is going to adopt us T.K.. (Takami): Really. Turning his head slightly. (Ryo): Yes and help us with are powers brother. (Takami): Oaky I'll go just to get out of here. Said just wanting leave. (Po): Wow oh cool New members. (Takami's mind): He reminds me of some one read I wonder is he. Though curiously.

(Takami): Excuse me are you Po. (Po): yeah I'm Po the dragon warrior. Said proudly. (Takami): Oh I'm so sorry for not knowing how you are. He apologies. (Po): No Problem meet us at the gates of this place, master are you going to sign them out. (Shifu): Yes I already did. (Po): Okay meet me us at the gate.

**5 minutes later at the gates**

The Five, Po, and Ryo was ready to go and waiting for Takami and Skyler. They finally finish pack but was making sure they had everything because they'll made sure that there not going back.(Ryo): You two got everything. Said making sure again. (Skler): I got my sword and the clothes i have left. Said looking at Ryo and Takami angerliy. (Ryo): Same here and i got my Gunblade and i said i'm sorry. (Takami): I got everything I need and My Soul bender blade. (Po): Is that what it's called. (Takami): Yeah it is. (Po): Can I see it. Said fascinated and innocently.

Ryo and Skyler look at each other in a worried look and was afraid if what Takami going to say. Takami never in his life let anyone so much as to even look at the sword except for Ryo but dent's let him touch the blade and thought he was going to mess up everything. (Takami): Here. Said simply (Ryo mind): What that's new of him. He though. Takami safely handed the blade to Po so he don't cut himself.

(Po): I've never seen something like this before. Said surprised. (Takami): It's a family heirloom its been past down to tigers and phoenix's in generations. He explained. Tigress was surprise of what she heard she look at the tiger and then the blade. (Takami): You are the second to see it and first to hold it with permission. (Po): really that's cool. (Takami): Yeah can I have it back no one supposed to hold it other than me. He handed him the blade was 5 minutes away from the Village of Peace and now at the 1000 stairs. (Po and Ryo): Man I Hate stairs. Skyler laugh and just walked with them for there sake.

_**Well I hope some of you will read this and review it and tell me what you think alright peace Tyson over and out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own KFP or its characters DreamWorks does or any song from rock music, ideas from games or anything else. I do own my OCs that going to be in this though also go easy with the comments no flames please and my stories are going to be a little different until I get use to this one ,on with the story enjoy.**_

_**Ch.3 The song within and the confession**_

Of 15 minutes of running and we finally made it up the top of the stairs. (Ryo): I hate stairs. (Po): Same here buddy, Said just as tired. (Takami): You two need to get use to it you don't hear Skyler complaining and she don't even run mountain with us Ryo when we were at the orphanage. He pointed out. (Skyler): yeah you must be in bad shape Ryo. (Ryo): Humph shut up and just help me up you to love birds. Said with a comeback until he sees Skyler's face and she look very annoyed and she help him up.

(Takami): Up you go Po, said helping him up off the ground. (Po): Thanks a lot Takami , thanking him. (Takami): Don't mention it now can you open the door it's getting dark and I don't think you'll see Ryo, said trying to change and have a better since of humor. (Ryo): Ha so funny Takami, Said sarcastically.

Everyone went inside to get settle but Takami went to the secreted Peach tree and look at the stars and sing a little. He doses this to get his frustration out because today was a surprising day and blow off some steam.

_Song: Dear Agony:_

_I have nothing left to give_

_I have found the perfect end_

_You were made to make it hurt_

_Disappear inside the dirt_

_Carry me to heavens arms_

_Light the way and let me go_

_Take the time to take my breath_

_I will end where I began _

_And I will find the enemy within_

_Because I can feel it crawl my skin_

_Dear Agony just let go of me _

_Suffer slowly_

_Is This the way it got to _

_Dear Agony_

_Suddenly the lights go out_

_Let forever drag me down_

_I will fight for one last breath _

_I will fight until the end_

_And I will find the enemy within_

_Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin._

_Dear Agony_

_Just let go of me _

_Suffer slowly _

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_Don't bury me_

_Faceless enemy_

_I'm so sorry._

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Dear Agony_

_Leave me alone _

_Got to let go_

_I'm blue and cold_

_Black skies will burn_

_Love pull me down_

_Hate lift me up_

_Just turn around there nothing left_

_Somewhere far beyond this world_

_I feel nothing anymore._

_**Song End**_

(?): You're really good for rock music you know, someone in the shadows finally said then shown her self. I turned around so fast on the log that I nearly fell over the person, and then she picks me back up then just stared waiting for his response.

(Takami): Ti-Tigress I'm sorry I den't see you. I said with my head down. (Tigress): Well I can here hear you all the way in the training hall so why are you being so loud up here, she said wanting to know why. (Takami): Just letting out some steam oh and can you tell master Shifu I said sorry.

(Tigress): That you can do for your self now tell why others call you the beast I heard from Ms. Fay the caretaker but I want to hear it from you. I look at her for a few seconds. (Takami): If you don't know then it's none of your business, He said to her. Then he tried to walk way but to navel she grabs his arm with her claws digging into his arms. (Takami): ahhh that hurts let go, said in pain. (Tigress): Tell me why, she said angrily.

I was now enduring the pain so I can speck and the anger started to take over then he said. (Takami): BECAUSE I AM THE BEAST, he yelled but then with her claws still in his arm he broke down crying from not the pain in his arm but in his hearts. (Takami): No one wants to visits me it's just me, Skyler, and Ryo. All my life its been a living hell, whats so wrong with me. said just crying.

She then let go of the broken hearted Boy then hugs him. (Tigress): Your not alone you got me, I been I use to in the same position. (Takami): how you never been called Pyro beast or pyromaniac.

(Tigress): I been made fun of, thrown at, yelled at, and others called me a monster. This surprise takami a little then understood what she was trying to say. (Takami): Thank you now I know Im not alone not anymore. Said with tears of happiness for the first time then stood tall.

(Takami): Now whats the really reason you're here. Said with a smile on his face then she smiles. (Tigress): I just wanted everyone was in the lunch room are you coming.

(Takami): Okay and thanks let's go sis. He whisperd at the end to make sure she den't hear, she did but den't say anything she just look at him happyly and now knowing that she was'nt the only one.

**Well that's it I hope that was heart warming to some of you because that's was the deeps thing I have ever wrote and thanks to some of you how review I appreciate it until the next chapter peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own KFP or its characters DreamWorks does or any song from rock music, ideas from games or anything else. I do own my OCs that going to be in this though also go easy with the comments no flames please and my stories are going to be a little different until I get use to this one ,on with the story enjoy. **_

_**P.S. slight change in this chapter like the Names on the side but will turn back soon and again enjoy. **_

**Ch. 4 First night and Dark Dreams.**

**The kitchen **

(Mantis): Come on Po I'm dying, said wanting the large panda to hurry up on the food. (Viper): Shut it Mantis, take as much time as you want Po but not too long ok. Said trying to be nice as always. (Po): The food will be ready in a sec guys just waiting for Tigress and T.K..

(Crane): T.K. said confused. (Po): Takami's Nickname Ryo calls him. Seconds later Tigress and Takami walks in the kitchen and Takami was all ears open.

(Takami): Did someone need me for something I heard my name. (Po): Oh ah no I was just telling Crane and the others your nickname. (Takami): I geuss that's okay.

As usual everyone got to there normal seats with new chairs Takami sat between Skyler and seen that he was really trying to change but then he sees Takami's left arm. (Ryo's mind): What did he do that to himself or did she do it I'll lets this go for now because I don't want to conflict on the first day.

(Crane): When do you guys want to start training. (Ryo): Any day is fine just not this week I need to get a good look at the village and this palace. (Viper): We have training class tomorrow, you two can watch if you want. (Takami): Im Game what about you two.

(Skyler): Sorry I'm going into town tomorrow and you Ryo are not going to just sit around like you normally do, do you understand. Making herself clear.

(Ryo): Ahh why am I'm always in trouble oh well I'll just have too deal with it. Said just giving in again to Skyler.

(Takami): Good luck man you'll need it as usual.

Now Ryo started growl of not having food at tall today. (Ryo):Ahh I'M HUNGERY

(Po): Alright geez order up. Everyone had there food then had there attention to the three.

(Takami): What? Said confused. (Monkey): We want to see your faces when you all try Po noodles .

(Ryo): Noodles Taste different in there own way so what so different about these's. The three now trying the food and then there eyes lit up with amazement.

(Takami, Ryo, Skyler): Oh my Goodness. Was all they could say moments later of eating Skyler ask for Po's recipe but no luck he keeps saying it's a secret.

(Ryo): This is really good what about you T.K. (Takami): this is, I don't know what to say this is….uh I don't know ah. (Po): Awesome. Said finishing what he was trying to say. (Takami): yeah that's it I geuss.

Moment later Ryo was now asking for more and more countless of times and he was like wolf versions of Po expect not being big.

(Takami): Man Ryo your like a bottomless pit slow down you idiot. (Ryo): Shut up I never had food like this before so sue me …. More please. Finishing his Tenth bowl.

(Takami): I said before and I'll say it again you are like a vortex just waiting for something too come in. Ryo just ignore him and continued eating.

(Takami): this is really good thou… well I'm through, I'm going to start training tomorrow so you two should go see the town. They both nodded to say that they understood. (Takami): Okay I'm out good night.

(Ryo): I'm through too good everyone later Sky.

After that everyone went to there rooms and went into a peaceful sleep except for Ryo.

**Inside Ryo's dream**

There was nothing but shadows. (Ryo): Humph as always, I'm falling into darkness where I belong. The was nothing but the endless abyss, then a mysterious figure appear. (?): Ryo. (Ryo): what who seriously now flouting up to see who there.

(?): Ryo I see you've grown, your skill with darkness has improve young one, but I think its time for you to know the truth about who you are, you want to remember your past and your true name don't you.

(Ryo): Yeah what about it. Said wanting to know who he really is. (?): Your true name is Shadow the Night killer son of your dead father Makoto Mercer the shade of darkness and you will cause pain to everyone you know and there is nothing you can do about in. said manically.

(Ryo): NO I'm not evil I know that light and darkness can work together you can't have one without the other like night and day.

(?): You cannot change your fate, you will submit to the darkness and become it's pawn to it. Said now reaching out too Ryo getting closer to him to swallow him into the abyss.

(Ryo); NOOO!

To be continued the next morning

**Well that's all for now hope must of you like it until next time of KFP: Elemental Hazards ,Review please. all i know this a little shorter but ran out of idea's next one will better okay alright peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own KFP or its characters, Dream Works does. any song from any rock music, ideas from games or anything else, I do own. My OC's that's going to be in this story also go good with the comments no flames. My stories are going to be a little different ,on with the story, enjoy. **_

**Ch. 5 First day and new friends**

**In Ryo's Room**

(Ryo): NO! He yelled out loud, leaning up from his bed. Shifu The Furious Five, Skyler, and Takami where all in his room trying to wake him up.

(Takami): Hay are you okay, Ryo it sound like you had a nightmare! sounding a worried.

(Ryo): Yeah but I think I remembered my name, my true name.

(T.K and Sky), Really, what is it man?

(Ryo): "Shadow", he said.

(Takami): Shadow, that's a cool name it fits you, you know with the dark powers and all. Takami thought for a few seconds then had an idea.

(Takami): Alright what do you think of the name **Shade** bro. he asked the Dark wolf.

(Ryo): What now, I get a nickname like you two?

(Takami): Yeah you gave us our little names so why not you. The wolf then put a little simile on his face.

(Ryo): Humph thanks, so Sky are you still going into town, I'll go. He said.

(Skyler): Yeah I'm going and I got money so we can get some new clothes and eat out She explained.

(Takami): Wow, hold up your acting way to nice, you must had a huge nightmare! did you hit your head in your dreams or something?

(Ryo): Whatever, and guys just call me Ryo, I still like that name.

(Skyler): Alright and please put on a shirt, Said blushing. Everyone got out of the dark wolf room and waited. He put on a Black T-Shirt, Black pants and shoes and was ready to go.

(Ryo): Alright I'm ready let's get going Skyler. With that said both of them left.

Monkey Walked up to me and Mantis got on my shoulder and the others beside me. (Monkey): Do thoughs two like each other or something?

(Takami): yeah I think there just messing with each other, now when do training start.

(Viper): In about twenty minutes She answered.

(Takami): Okay let's go.

_[On the way there Tigress led the way to the Training Hall. The others wanted to get to know me a little better but I didn't want to say anything, Tigress Stopped and put her paw on my shoulder to let me know that it was okay, I told them my favorite things i like __is drawing looking at the stars at night,and the sky also, i told them some of my likes and dislikes, like bullying and fighting for the wrong reasons.]_

_[Twenty minute went by and a lot of kids and teens were in there and Shifu got in front of them all too get their attention.]_

(Shifu): Alright we are accepting two more students so I want you all too get into three's and spar against each other He explained.

_[Everyone got together and started sparring except for me and two others,they walked up to speak to me.] _

(Girl): Well I guess this makes us three so what's your name. She asked.

I was standing against the wall with my eyes closed and my arms crossed. I finally opened my eyes and see a Hybrid white wolf dog wearing a black Keikogi, a grey undershirt, and grey pants, with a sword on his back. The blade had flames engraved on it.

The girl was a yellow female cheetah. She had bright jade eyes and she was wearing a purple Dogi uniform, purple armguards and black pants, same as Tigress'. She also had a lot of weapons with her. They both look to be the same age as I. It was kind of hard to believe a girl like her would carrie tools likes these, but looks are deceiving.

She then started poking me to see if I was listening. I sort of zoned out.

(Girl): Hello is anyone in there? [ _tapping my head._]

(Takami): Oh sorry my names Takami Skyfang and you two are ?

(Faith): My names Faith Ceza,[_ Kiba standing beside her _] and he is Kiba Toshida.

(Takami): Hi it's nice to meet both of you and it's alright I'm already in the Jade Palace. [_Then Kiba saw the soul bender sword next to Takami_].

(Kiba): Do you know how to use that sword He said.

(Takami): Yeah why, he said.

[_He got in his fight stants with his sword above his head pointing toward me, legs apart, in sort of a bring it on kind of pose.] _

(Kiba): Let's fight, it's me and you Takami get ready!

(Takami): What, No way man, I'm not fighting you!

(Kiba): Why Not? You were born to fight.

(Takami): Because I'm a pyro. [_showing my pyrokinese._]

(Kiba): Well, this is a surprise, so am I. [_He showed Takami things he never expected, he had the same ability.] _

(Takami): You're the same as me, I changed my mind let's fight. [

_Takami got into his pose with both hands on his sword pointing toward Kiba as he did the same. The entire class stopped sparring then came too watch the fight.]_

Takami rushed him and then Kiba shot a fireball at him causing Takami to jump very high in the air and landed on my feet then charged at him clashing swords with his and then Takami punched him in the face. Kiba endured the pain and then lit a blaze in his hand punching Takami in the face but he then dashed backwards from a safe distance then looked in shock to see that his face had a small flame on it and Takami's not hurt at all. Kiba then got fed up with this and rushed at Takami. He then jumps really high in the air, then puts his hands together to do a move Takami has been practising back at the orphanage. He put both hands together and formed a flame between them. He was close enough Takami put both hands in front of himself aiming for Kiba then said.

(Takami): "Pyro blaster". [_Takami yelled sending a blast wave of flames at him then Kiba was blown away into a nearby wall and Takami won the fight._]

[_Shifu saw the entire fight and was surprise of how two people can fight like that without any training and he was very proud of both of them for having so much potential. He walked up to the two and witnessed Takami lending a hand to help Kiba, he accepted it._]

(Kiba): Arigatou. [_meaning "thank you"_ _in Japanese_].

[_Takami looked confused of what he said._]

(Takami): What did you say?

(Kiba): Oh sorry I from Japan I said "Thank you" in my native language.

(Takami): Oh you welcome and that was a great fight man who did you train with before coming here?

(Kiba): My Father back home taught me the way with a sword and this is his more like a passing away gift. [_showing Takami his father's blade._]

(Takami): He died?

(Kiba): Yeah, he did he was very old and very wise and he told me to travel and see the world of what it really is, train with someone and then on the way here I met Faith she kept following me and said she was here for the same reason.

(Takami): That's cool, Oh here comes Master Shifu. you can tell me the rest later.

(Kiba): Alright.

(Shifu): That was a well done sparring match you two had.

(Kiba): Arigatou oh I mean Thank you.

(Shifu): Your quiet welcome. I'll allow you to stay.

(Kiba): Thanks and what about Faith Sir. [_He looks at Faith sparring with someone else_.] (Shifu): Faith, come here please. [_she then walks over to see the Master and see Takami and Kiba. _

(Faith): Yes sir.

(Shifu): I've seen what you two can do. You both are very good with advance weapons, both of you do lack strength. But I'll allow you both to join the Jade Palace.

[_They bowed then he walks to the stage._]

(Shifu): That will be all for the day no more students, that is all.

_[He told everyone other than Faith, Kiba, and Takami to leave]._

(Takami): It seems that you two are now in the house.

(Faith): Can we hang with you? [_When she said that it put me in deep thought._]

[Takami's mind]: I've never had this many friends before.

(Takami): Yeah and just call me T.K., [he said with a smile on my face, something I haven't done since I met Ryo, Skyler, or Tigress and the rest of the Furious Five and Dragon warrior and now I have have more friends, I guess I'm just lucky today].

**That's all for now please r&r and tell me what you think alright? sorry 4 the wait peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own KFP or its characters, Dream Works does or any song from any rock music, ideas from games or anything else. I do own my OC and their abilities that going to be in this, alright enjoy.**_

**Ch. 6 Shopping and Mayhem**

_[Skyler and Ryo were now in the Village and went to find new uniforms and food.]_

(Skyler): Alright since you and Takami basically incinerated most of my clothes when we were in the orphanage I have to wear yours and some of T. Ks, so we have to find new one.

(Ryo): I told you that was not my fault your clothes were in the way.

(Skyler): then who's fault was it then, both of you was sparring when I saw of you , I went to get hangers for drying my clothes out in the sun and when I come back my clothes was engulf in blackish fire and the last I check Takami don't have that ability you do! [_She yelled.]_

**Flash back: 2 weeks after being adopted by Shifu and the others**

_[Takami and Ryo were_ practicing_ sparring and Skyler was hanging up clothes on a wire outside.] _

_(Ryo): Damn stop moving and dodging so much._

(Takami): No you just need to keep up. [He _said and was still moving around Ryo making him confused.]_

_[Skyler went inside the house to get more hangers for her stuff. Ryo had enough of Takami moving so much and Takami stop for a second to catch his breath in front of the clothes unaware of Ryo's anger.]_

(Ryo): "Shadow Sniper"._ [He said using one of his Powers out of anger. Takami jumped to the side to get out of the way. The last thing they both know the clothes were in blackish flames.]_

(Takami): I'm out of here you're on your own bye. _[Takami said running away for his life. Ryo's face lit up like one of those anime shows when something totally goes wrong.]_

(Ryo): WHAT no got back here TAKAMI! _[He yelled at his tiger brother as Takami ran way. Skyler came back with hangers in hand and was in shock to see that her clothes was engulf in black fire, she looks around and sees Ryo standing next to them dumbfounded and Ryo was a little afraid what's going to happen next.]_

(Skyler): RYO! [_She screamed showing off her powers of electricity shocking him leaving burnt makers on his fur.]_

_[She yelled at him for several hours about it and he dent got his food for several days.]_

(Ryo): I'll get you for this Takami. _[He said under his breath.] _

(Skyler): What was that Wolf! [_She_ s_aid turning around.]_

(Ryo): Nothing! _[He said with his fur sticking up. She left the room out of angry then slams his door.]_

(Ryo): What a tomboy. _[He said under his breath again.]_

**Present day in the village**

_[Ryo was worry that today was going to repeat again.]_

(Skyler): Well what do you have to say me? _[She said wanting another apology.]_

(Ryo): Hay I said I sorry for your clothes, as for what I said before they were in the way. _[He said in frustration. _

_(Skyler_): Whatever let's just go alright_._

(Ryo): Fine lead the way.

_[After a few minutes everyone was giving some unwanted comments and staring.]_

(Ryo): Everyone is looking at me like I'm some kind of freak. _[He said starting to get fed up with everyone. Ryo had enough he had to say something to stop them from looking.]_

(Ryo): WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL YOU PEOPLE LOOKING AT! _[He said furiously at the crowed.]_

(Skyler): Ryo calm down! [_She said trying to calm the angry wolf down.]_

(Ryo): I don't like being watch, let's just get going.

**Five minute later walking into a clothes store**.

Skyler walked into random stories than went into another one.

(Ryo): Man when it comes to clothes she just won't stop will she? _[He said running after her to store to store, both of them where now in the right store for clothes and music.]_

_[Five minutes of walking around the place Skyler was walking in the woman's area and Ryo following her.]_

(Skyler): Oh this is what I need for training and theirs is something here for you Ryo. _[She said seeing what she wants.]_

(Ryo): Who much do that uniform cost Sky. _[He said.]_

_[She look at him with a "please can I have it look" first.]_

(Skyler): It cost "150 Yuan" for me and the clothes yours getting is going to cost a lot more.

_[Ryo was so in shock that his ears fell over his eyes and his tail hairs was sticking out, he regains his over shock expression and looked at her.]_

(Ryo): There is no way in the world I'm going to spend half of my money on that uniform Skyler end of discussion. _[He said serious about this.]_

(Skyler): Oh come on please Ryo. _[She said trying to convince him.]_

(Ryo): Forget find something else. _[He said to her gain everyone's attention in the store.]_

_[As they were talking with everyone looking at the two teens, some gray wolf's same as Ryo burst in the store and was going to rob the store.]_

(Wolf Leader): Alright everyone on the gr**o**und now and no one will hurt… much. _[He told everyone, he chuckled at their reaction. He had a long red jacket, Black shirt, and black pants.]_

(Goose): Oh no robbers run. _[He said as he tried to run out the door, a gray preteen wolf blocked the door.]_

(Preteen Wolf#1): You're not going anywhere sir. _[He said, He had a black hoody with his hood over his head, he also had a white undershirt and gray shorts.]_

(Pig): Help someone call the Dragon Warrior. _[He yelled as he ran to the large bell but the leader shot the wall inches away for him and another wolf with a zipped up jacket that covered his face with cargo pants stud in his way.]_

(Wolf# 2): Don't you dare touch that bell old man. _[He said in a low voice and pushing the man aside with the others. He had a gray jacket on and brown cargo pants.]_

(Wolf#4): Take out all the money you have and put it in the bag right now. _[He instructed.]_

_[Skyler was had a shocked look on her face and was very much afraid, Ryo saw her reaction and looked at the wolf's then back at her. ]_

[Ryo's mind]: She scared that's a first; I hate seeing anyone this afraid, but seeing her like this I can't take it, I've seen too much sadness, time to step up. _[He thought as he started to get off the ground.]_

(Ryo): Skyler stay low and don't get up until I tell you too okay. _[He said with determination in his voice. She looked at him and felt something different about him.]_

(Skyler): Okay.

_[He walked up the four wolfs and was ready for anything.]_

(Ryo): Hay you bunch of dogs get out of here before you make me anger. [He said with fury in his voice.]

(Wolf Leader): Oh yeah then do something about it Omega. _[He said.]_

_[Ryo brought out his Gunblade and was ready for anything as well.]_

(Ryo): I've been waiting to kick someone's butt when I got here. [He said.]

(Wolf Leader): Whatever you say kid and the names Chronos I'm an Alpha now boys ATTACK! _[He ordered.]_

_[Ryo had an evil smirk on his face then looked down and lift his hand out to his side.]_

(Ryo): Big mistake "Blast field"._[ he said as one of his powers creating a large field around him pushing the alpha's away into the walls, then the hooded preteen Bata tried to attack Ryo but gets punch in the chest also push him to the ground. Ryo looked at the boy then and wanted to ask him a quick question.]_

(Ryo): Why you are with them, are you trying to go to jail kid. _[He told the hooded boy. Ryo could not see his face just his nose.]_

(Kid): CHRONOS HELP ME. _[He yelled. Just as he yelled Chronos jump in the air and tried to do a midair kick to Ryo face to help him, Ryo dodged him and moved out of the way but letting the preteen go of his grip . The others tried to attack him, but he taken them out quickly with is Gunblade not killing them just with a few cuts and burses.]_

(Ryo): What is that all you got, that was boring I was hoping for more.

**Well that's all for now hope you liked it, sorry 4 the wait until next of Elemental Hazards peace. **


	7. Chapter 7

**As usual I do not own anything except for my COs, Moves, and abilities, and Powers. I do not own any songs of any rock music or ideas for games. On with the story enjoy.**

**PS: this and the next chapter will be the last script format story and i'll be making regular so you guys and gals can read it better, alright on with the story.**

**Ch. 7 An Alpha escape and New Peacekeepers **

There was only one Alpha left and it was the main leader "Chronos" standing face to face with Ryo.

(Chronos): "You're actually not bad why don't you join us, you are a black wolf like us after all. He said trying to negotiate and reason with the anger Omega.

(Ryo): "Go bite yourself you excuse of a wolf"! _[He said with anger in his voice.]_

(Chronos): Whatever kid. _[He said calmly.]_

_[He pull out his blade and one of his guns, they both of them started shooting at each other. Ryo was all over the place thanks to Takami's training sessions they use to do at the orphanage. Ryo block most of the bullets with his Gunblade trying to not get hurt too badly, he tried to get close enough to do a right cross and connect with chronos's face, he dodge it and punch him in the stomach and lifting him off the ground and pushing him in the air and do a uppercut straight in Ryo face. Ryo got up off the ground and started shooting at him again but then ran out of bullets for his Gunblade.]_

(Ryo): I guess this don't quite cut it.

(Ryo): "What the point of packing a sword like that and you're not even going to use it"? _[Said even more Annoyed.]_

(Chronos): I guess I was hoping to run into someone like you and here you are, but it seems, that I don't want to fight any longer.

{Chronos's mind}: He reminds me of someone somehow but I can't remember somehow, who is he? _[He thought to himself.]_

_[Ryo was about to charge at Chronos again but out of nowhere some large red Chakrams flow pass them then it turned into ashes. Ryo and Chronos looked at them as they went away confused of where they came from then looked at the entrance of the half destroyed store and see's a black Panther with a brown eyes, blue shirt, Black pants, and Blue shoes and the spiked disc formed back into his hands. Also there was a female gray wolf who is an Omega. She had blue eyes, purple Gi, white arm warmers, dark purple skinny jeans and the hair on her head covered her left eye with a tomboy look she had two Sai's in her hands.] _

(Chronos): Damn more people, guys get up we're out of here!

(Wolf 1, 2, 3 and 4): Yes sir _[they all said in pain. Chronos throw a smoke boom on the floor and exited out to of the Sky light.]_

(Ryo): "Hay get back here"! _[Said angrily and now showing his full dark powers and unleashing it using Dark Sniper making a huge hole in the ceiling but missed with Chronos and his gang gone.]_

_[Chronos came back with a snappy comeback to mess with Ryo.]_

(Chronos): See you later Omega and work on that temper of yours. _[He said with that comeback laughing away.]_

(Ryo): Damn, Hey Skyler you alright.

(Skyler): Yeah but I should of done something, I should of help you but I was to scared. _[She said about to continue but was interrupted by the now calm wolf, She look into Ryo's calm blue eyes.]_

(Ryo): Don't sweat it, I know how you don't like to fight too much let's just get out of here alright. _[He said calmly.]_

_[In the time of being in the old orphanage for ten years with Takami and Ryo, she has never seemed either one of them so calm.]_

(Teen): Hey man you okay? _[He said picking up his weapons.]_

(Ryo): Yeah I'm fine thanks for trying to help.

(Teen): No Problem, my names Daichi Fung what is your name?

(Ryo): Nice to meet you, the names Ryo. [He said]

_[Ryo walked over to Skyler to help her up off the ground and went back talking too Daichi.]_

(Ryo): So what are these huge red spiky discs things?

(Daichi): These are Chakrams, I had them for about six years now they're sort of like boomerangs except round and I can summon they by will.

(Ryo): Cool.

_[While the two was talking, the female wolf walked over to Skyler.]_

(Girl): Hey you okay?

(Skyler): Yeah so what is your name?

(Jayden): The Names Jayden Fu-Young but just call me Jayden or Jade is fine, what's yours?

(Skyler): The names Skyler but just call me Sky.

(Daichi): Hey Jayden you ready to go?

(Jayden): Yeah.

(Daichi): Were leaving you want to come?

(Ryo): Sure we'll walk with you guys.

[_The vixen, Puma, and the two wolves was just about to leave the destroyed store but was stopped.]_

(Pig): Who are you dark hero? _[The male pig asks pointing at Ryo.]_

(Ryo): Shadow but just call me Ryo.

(Goose): What can we do for your hospitality? _[Ryo thought about and remembered the clothes then needed.]_

(Ryo): Well there is something but we can't afford them._ [He explained.]_

(Pig): Anything you want is free of charge for you and your girlfriend.

(Ryo): She not my girlfriend. _[He said annoyed then looked away, you can also see red under his dark fur.]_

(Ryo): Anyway we were looking for training clothes for her, me, and my friend. _[He explained.]_

(Pig): It's on the house._ [He said happily.]_

_[Skyler and Jade started walking around the store again and saw what she liked; the one Ryo said he wasn't going to buy.]_

(Skyler): Ryo I want the Green Gi with the snake on it and black pants. _[He turned around and then he nodded yes.]_

_[Ryo and Daichi were walking around the boy's clothes to see something for him and Takami.]_

(Ryo): I'll take the black cotton pants and a grey Dogi with a black wolf on them and for Takami a red Dogi with a Phoenix on it and grey sweat pants. _[He told the cashier.]_

(Daichi): Is he one of your friends?

(Ryo): Yeah but more like little brother.

(Skyler): Yeah by one year and his B-day is coming up.

(Ryo): Whatever.

(Ryo): Oh and do you have music players and headphone, thanks. _[He said the cashier.]_

_[The cashier gave them what they wanted and they left to go back to the jade palace.]_

(Cashier): Come back again you guys have discounts._ [She yelled.]_

(Skyler): Thanks bye, come on Ryo lets go back. _[Then they left to the store and went with Daichi and Jayden.]_

_[A few minutes later Ryo and Skyler stop at Daichi and Jade's new house.]_

(Skyler): Are you two going out?

(Daichi): No we are just travelers and we want to live here.

(Jayden): Yeah, Daichi is like my little brother too.

(Daichi): What are you talking about we are both fifteen Jayden.

(Skyler): Hope we'll see you guys again.

(Daichi and Jayden): Yeah, see you later.

_[Ryo and Skyler were now walking back to the Jade Palace]._

(Skyler): Ryo carry these bags!

(Ryo): What but I'm all ready holding two.

(Skyler): Then put this under you arms.

(Ryo): Well this was a fun day. _[He said sarcastically.]_

_{Ryo's mind}: I wonder what Takami's doing. [He thought]. _

**That's all for now just two more to be continues then the next day, sorry if it's too long hope you liked it, alright peace Omega out.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own KFP or its characters, Dream Works does or any song from any rock music, ideas from games or anything else. I do own my OC's and their abilities that going to be in this, alright enjoy.**_

**P.S. this is the last script format and I will do it in regular that way you like it more, alright on with the story.**

**Ch. 8 Chronos' Plan**

_[Outside of the village Chronos and his gang stopped in the middle of the bamboo area to rest from their fight at the store. **]**_

**(Chronos and his gang POV)**

(Chronos): We'll report to the boss man later but for now we rest.

The other three wolfs were still in pain from the encounter with the overpowered dark omega.

(Wolf#2): Man what is he?

(Chronos): He's not an ordinary Omega.

{Chronos's mind}: Could it be, is he my little... _[Chronos was interrupted from his thoughts.]_

(Wolf #2): Hay Chronos are you okay man?

(Chronos): Yeah I'm fine, I should be asking you that Shino.

(Shino): So what are you going to say to the boss when we get there, are you going to tell him about the Omega and... _[He said but was interrupted.]_

(Chronos): NO, we'll just say that the village has protectors and we can get more info on this place. _[He said quickly.]_

(Wolf#3): It sounds like your protecting something, is something wrong? _[He said and holding his side]_

(Chronos): I have my own way of doing things, Zhong.

(Zhong): Hmm alright if you say so, Zack are you Okay? [_He said now looking at the preteen wolf wearing all black.]_

(Zack): Yeah I'm okay, just got hit in the chest nothing big. _[Assuring him that he was fine.]_

(Chronos): We'll have to leave them alone for a while and don't go into the village, unless you want another blast in the face again.

(Shino): He's got the same powers as you Chronos, it's like you two are related.

(Chronos): I know, well business bankens, so we will do what we are told, we'll get paid, break the deal, and then we'll go see the Omega again.

(Zack, Zhong, and Shino): Yes Sir! [All three of them said showing respect to Chronos and understood what he said.]

(Chronos): Zack you had your hoodie on during the fight right?

(Zack): Y-Yeah.

(Chronos): Good, can you go see him?

(Zack): I guess. _[He said nervously.]_

(Chronos): I'm not saying try to kill him, I'm saying find him and get too know him.

(Zack): Oh okay, as long as I don't fight him again, I'll do my best. When do I go?

(Chronos): In about a week or two, I'm going to contact that Bastard we called "Boss".

(Zack, Zhong, and Shino): Alright.

_[The three Wolves went into their tents to go to sleep early for the night while Chronos stayed outside looking into the night sky thinking]._

{Chronos's mind}: We'll meet again **little brother.**

**Well that's all sorry for it being short ran out of ideas; I just wanted to show Chronos's point of view of the story, one more to be continued then I'll start the next day alright peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own KFP or its characters, Dream Works does or any song from any rock music, ideas from games or anything else. I do own my OC and their abilities that going to be in this, alright enjoy.**_

Ch.9 The beginning of the Bickering Wolves

(Ryo and Skyler's POV)

_Ryo and Skyler finally got out of the crowd and was half way up the steps and it was already dark. Ryo was carrying four bags in both under his arms and in his hands. Ryo then tripped on one of the steps and dropped two of the bags, no thanks to Skyler who only had one, and he had to go get them. Finally he got the bags half way on in the stairs and went back up. Skyler was already at the door to the palace waiting for the tired wolf with two bags in his mouth and the other two in his hands._

Yeah thanks for the help Sky I really appreciate. _[He said sarcastically.] _

You know you could of help you know. _[Ryo said tiredly.]_

No on the way here I told you I'm opening the door. _[She said.]_

Gee thanks for the help. _[Ryo said]_

_[They both went inside the door to go see Takami and what he was up too.]_

[Normal POV] in the training hall]

So how long were you in the village Takami? _[Faith asked.]_

About two days now. How long for you two? _[Takami asked back.]_

We been here for about two weeks preparing to be accepted in the palace and here we are. _[Kiba said.]_

That's cool how did you two met are you guys going out or something? _[Takami said.]_

NO! _[Kiba and Faith said seriously annoyed.]_

Okay gees I just thought that you two seem close and all. _[Takami said embarrassed.]_

We are just friends and nothing more okay. _[Faith said.]_

Yeah, and tell you the truth she not even my type plus she's a feline no offence to you man. _[Kiba said.]_

Oh so no going out? _[Takami said.]_

Correct. _[Faith said.]_

You two are just friends? _[Takami said]_

Yes. _[Kiba said.]_

Why did you ask Takami? _[She said.]_

Uh No reason just asking_. [Takami said looking to the side.]_

Um Faith can you give me and lil T.K here a minute? _[Kiba asked.]_

Okay I'll be over there by the punching bag. _[She said walking too it.] _

_[As she walked to the punching bag as she said, Kiba asked Takami something he never expected from him on the first day of them two being there.]_

You like her don't you? _[He said emotionlessly.]_

WHAT! _[Takami said.]_

I said do you or do you not like Faith? _[Kiba asked again.]_

I don't know… maybe I sort of like her. _[He said.]_

Then ask her out. _[He said smiling.]_

Well all right I'll try later but that don't mean yes. _[Takami said.]_

Faith can you come here Takami got something to say to you? _[He yelled for Faith to come back.]_

What are you doing! _[He said softly to him.]_

You fear nothing right? _[Kiba said in Takami's ear.]_

Yeah. _[He said.]_

Then tell her man. _[Kiba said.]_

_[She was now standing in front of them and was looking at Takami too see what he wanted to say to her. Her bright green eyes were staring back into Takami's Crimson red eyes gaining full attention on what he has to say.]_

Something you need to tell me T.K? _[She said smiling.] _

_[Takami was now looking at Kiba with a "do have to do this now" look.]_

Tell here or I will for you. _[Kiba said.]_

Tell me what? _[She said curiously.]_

Well I was uh, hay look it's my friends Ryo and Skyler. _[Takami said.]_

_[Right on Q the vixen and wolf walked into the Training Hall with bags in hand, most Ryo with a few bags in his mouth like a trained dog.]_

We're back. _[Skyler said cheerfully.]_

How did it go? _[Takami asked.]_

Well we went to the store then just as we got in some wolfs tried to rob the store. _[Skyler explained.]_

That bad uh? _[Takami predicted.]_

Let's just say I'm not in a good mood right know. _[Ryo said.]_

Oh. _[Takami said.]_

That's not all we met two people today there names are Daichi the Puma, and Jayden the wolf. _[Skyler said.]_

Oh that's good. _[Takami said.]_

_[Then Kiba walked up too Takami to see if he's going ask Faith something.]_

Hey are you going to say something to Faith? _[Kiba said.]_

_[Ryo look at him with a deep glare of why was he there next to him.]_

Who the hell are you? _[Ryo said angrily.] _

Ryo! _[Skyler and Takami yelled trying to get him to stop.]_

_[Kiba looked at him confused of why he was so mad then he taken that as a challenge and got in his fighting state.]_

Hey you got a problem with me Omega. _[Kiba said.]_

Kiba don't fight! _[Faith and Takami yelled.]_

Ryo don't start! _[Takami said walking up to him.]_

Yeah can we all be friends? _[Faith said.]_

Yeah, Ryo you always judge others who are the same species as you before knowing them, let's just go see the others there probably in the kitchen, let's go. _[Takami said trying to calm everyone down.] _

Whatever just keep him away from me. Ryo said pointing at Kiba.

_[Everyone was now exiting out of the Training Hall and Kiba and Ryo was the last ones out. Ryo bump into him then gave a small but menacing snarl and got in his face.]_

If you ever hurt my friends in any way I'll make you regret it do you understand? _[Ryo said.]_

Crystal. _[Kiba said.]_

Good, later alpha I can't wait for training tomorrow. _[Ryo said then walked out of the training hall.]_

Well he sure was nice, giving that warm welcome. _[He said sarcastically.]_

**And that's all for now hope you liked it, it seems there's a bit of a rivalry between the wolves, alright peace. **


	10. Chapter 10

**As usual I do not own anything except for my COs, Moves, and abilities, and Powers. I do not own any songs of any rock music or ideas for games. On with the story enjoy.**

**Ch. 10 Rejection and Acceptances**

Its been three and a half week and Takami was adjusting just fine in the Jade Palace along with everyone else who moved in. Ryo was acting differently, maybe because of the fight with Chronos or meeting Kiba for the first time. Takami was thinking of what to to say to Faith but nothing came up. He never asked a girl out before.

He was also looking over everyone who was training on top of the palace resting from doing one-hundred sixty push ups and running up and down the palace stairs five times. Ryo was training with monkey but of his love for weapons, Skyler was work on flexibility with Viper, Kiba was messing around with Po reading what he call "comics". Faith was with Crane dodging and deflecting arrows but ended up drawing something outside under the tree near the courtyard with Mantis with them. Everything was okay for once.

"I better get down tigress might be inside Training Hall waiting for me". He said to himself.

**In the Training Hall **

Tigress was sitting in the lotus position meditating and waiting for Takami to return.

"Tigress I've finished running the stairs five time and doing my push-ups like you asked". Takami said bowing to her.

" Good I guess your done for the day, do whatever you want for now". She said.

" Thank you Tigress" he said bowing to her.

Just then everyone came inside the Training Hall finished with there training and went on with the daily stuff. Faith was finally walked in and was by herself and Takami was walking up to her.

"Alright here I go, just be yourself TK you can do this, you fear nothing and talking to a girl shouldn't be no different, sure you never asked a girl out before but that's about to change". He though to himself.

"Hey Faith how 's it going? He asked her.

"Nothing much I was just with Crane, is there anything you need TK"? She said with open ears.

"Well I known you for sometime now and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me, you know be together, as boyfriend and girlfriend"? He said.

He really expect Takami ask her out to be together. She was very shocked but regain her shocked expression and was thinking really hard. Her minded was saying go for it but her hearts was saying something else.

"Takami I'm glad you like me enough to ask me out, but I don't think we would work out, us being together that is, We can still be friend. She said putting her paw on his shoulder.

Hearing her say that almost made him tear up but he held them back from doing so.

"Oh yeah it's okay" he said.

"Takami I uh"... that was all she could say.

I'm going to head into town, I'll be back later. Takami said with his head down slightly and was walking out. He then walked past Master Shifu, Shifu saw tears forming in Takami's eyes. Takami walked out of the palace and headed into town down the stairs.

**Village of Peace**

Takami was running through the streets with tears flowing from is eyes.

" I should of never asked that to her, I'm alone in this world, who would be interested in someone like me, I'm a damn fool". He thought as he ran.

While he was not paying attention with his eyes closed there was a black tigress about his age with a silver vest with green leafs on it and the yin and yang sign on the back , black pants, and a yin and yang necklace around her neck was standing with her back turned was in the middle of the sidewalk. She turned around and sees Takami running her way. Without a chance to move out of the way he bashed into her and they ended up on the ground and Takami was on top of her. They both opened there eyes and looked into each others eyes. She had light purple eye like the night sky.

They were like that for what felt like hours but only a few minutes of looking at each other.

"I'm so sorry, I should of watched where I was going". He said.

"Oh it's okay it really my fault, I was in the way, hey are you okay"? She said seeing tears still in his eyes.

"Sorry I landed on you, well bye". He said about to walk off but was stop by her hand on his chest firmly.

"Wait, are you okay, why were you crying'? She said softly.

"You really want to know'? He said surprised.

"I guess curiosity really did kill the cat". She said as a joke. That also receive a small laugh from Takami.

"I sort of got turned down by a girl I know". He said.

"Oh I'm so sorry I brought that up, were where you headed? She asked.

"No problem, I was just walking around town". He explained.

"Oh well I'm sorta new around here, can you show me around? She asked.

Sure lets go, the names Takami SkyFang and yours? Takami asked while walking.

"Layla Huang come on lets go". She said softly.

They walked, Talked, had lots of laughs, heck they even played pranks on others and each other it was like a first date and they was running around town enjoying each others time together. They sun was now setting and it was getting late. Takami and Layla was sitting on a big bolder watching the sunset.

"Well that was a fun day Takami. She said happily.

"Yeah it sure was". He said laying down on the bolder.

She then looked at her hands then turn her way to Takami.

"Takami there's something I have to say to you". She said sorrowfully.

" Whats sup Layla"? He said sitting up.

I have **Godai genes**, your going runaway now sense I told uh. She said with sadness in her voice.

"No, but what is it"? He said curiously.

"It's a person with elemental abilities". She answered.

"Really me too! He said surprised.

"What how, I mean whats your power? She asked.

"I have pyrokinese witch is fire, whats yours"? He asked.

"Aerokinese and that is air". She said. Takami showed her his powers and she showed him her powers.

"Well it's getting late Layla, I'll see you later. He told her hoping off the bolder.

"Wait, uh Takami I was wondering if you wanted too go out with me, sense the girl you told me about rejected you"? She said holding his hand. Takami was surprised again, stuff like this don't happen sometimes.

"I love to be with you Layla". He said. They both tigers let go of each others hands and went home. Second later Layla ran back to Takami and kissed him then went back home, he stood there for a few minutes to see if that really happen then went back home smiling.

**Back at the Jade Palace **

everybody was in the kitchen and Faith was very sad of what transpired between Takami and Faith. Kiba was trying to make crazy faces to cheer her up, it didn't work at all. Takami then walked inside the kitchen and Faith jumped out of her seat made her way in front of him.

"Takami I'm so sorry if I hurt you feelings this evening". She said.

"Don't sweat it, it cool i'm better now". He said with a smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about brother". Ryo said curiosity.

"I sort met a girl in the village, her name is Layla Huang, she's a black tigress. He told them.

You got a girl friend, well that good whatever . Faith said looking away sadly without him knowing.

"Way to go TK"! Monkey cheered.

"Good job Takami". Crane.

"I know sometime you like someone here. Viper said.

"That's so Awesome Takami. Po said.

"Finally it's not just a few girls, it use to be just me, Jayden, Viper, and Tigress, I can't wait too meet her". Skyler said out loud.

Even though Tigress didn't believe in dating she was happy for him to, she kept quiet and smiled slightly with her eyes closed.

"I'm very happy for you TK way to go. Ryo said with eyes closed as well.

"You guys can meet her tomorrow, I'm going to asked her to met somewhere". Takami told them.

"Tomorrow will be everyone's day off and I'm allowing all of you to go to the Hot Springs and you can bring some people with us. Master Shifu said.

"Wow wow yeah thank Master, this is going to be so great. Po said with his hand in the air cheering.

"Oh one more thing She also have powers like us". Takami said. Everyone looked at him shocked.

"Well we look forward too meet her. Everyone dinners over, Takami help your self with anything in the kitchen Po left you a bol and the noodles on the table". Shifu said.

"Thank you Master Shifu". Takami said.

"Your all dismissed goodnight everyone". Shifu told them.

Everyone went to their rooms and went to sleep except for Faith who was still up in her room.

"Maybe turning Takami down wasn't the best idea, oh well I'm happy for him. She said then went to sleep in her bed.

**Layla's house**

" Good night Takami" she said then went to bed.

**Jade Palace Kitchen **

"Good night Layla". He said to himself heading back to his room.

**Well that's all for now hope you liked it, please R&R alright peace. Omega over and out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well in this chapter Takami and his friends will meet two members of an evil organization. I don't own KFP only Takami and my other OC's and their abilities, alright enjoy.**

Ch. A day off and Unexpected company.

It was now finally every body's day off and everyone was excited going to the Hot Springs. Everyone was getting ready to go except for one person who was still in bed. Ryo was still in bed snoring away loudly; luckily the five was used to it because of Po.

"Ryo wake up" Skyler yelled opening his door.

He just laid there in his bed then just turned to the other side of his bed still unconscious. Takami and Kiba walked by the room to see if Ryo being difficult again.

"Ryo, I know it's our day off, but that does not mean you can sleep all day in the Jade Palace" Takami told him.

Ryo mumbled something not even he could understand. Tigress saw them standing in front of the wolf's room went trod them.

"What is he doing now" she said with a what- now- look.

"He's trying to sleep all day like he a always does" Takami explained to her.

"That's it, I had enough of his snoring, I'll be back" she told them.

She went into her room, when she came out she had a buck of water in her arms and walked in Ryo's room.

"AHHH"! Ryo's screamed as she poured the water on him and he and his bed was wet.

"Get up right now Ryo I had enough of your snoring" she ordered.

"Why do you have that"? Takami asked.

"It was for Po from snoring in the middle of the night, but at least it wasn't a waste" she told him.

"Man that's cold, well at least I don't have to take a bath" Ryo said sitting up on his bed.

"You still smell like wet dog to me" Kiba told him trying to be funny.

Ryo just growled then walked pasted them to dry off and find some more clothes. After that they went into the Training Hall where everyone was at.

**The Training Hall Room**

"Today everyone has their day off and can go to the Hot Springs, also you may bring some friends with you" Master Shifu instructed them.

"Are you coming with us Master"? Takami asked.

"No I must stay here and protect the palace, go ahead and have fun Takami that goes for all of you dismissed" Shifu told them then went into the palace.

**Kovu's house**

Kovu was in his room on his bed reading manga Kiba gave him. Soon there was a knock on the door, he then closed the book but kept it in his hands and opened the door. Outside the door everyone was outside except for Takami, Ryo and Skyler.

"Hiya little guy were going to the Hot Springs today you want to come"? Kiba asked.

"Sure, and I told you I'm not little and I'm a kid, I maybe ten but I got my own house, lets go already" Kovu said.

**Daichi and Jayden's house**

Daichi and Jayden were doing yard work outside of the house. Daichi was picking up trash and Jayden was sweeping with a broom. They then turned around and see and Skyler and Ryo were walking up to them.

"What sup Daichi"? Ryo said as they bumped fists like friends.

"Hi Skyler I see your walking with Ryo again" She told her and winking.

"Uh yeah that's what we do, were friends after all" Skyler said then looked at her with a stop-doing- that looks.

"You guys want to come with us to the Hot Springs, it's everyone's day off today" Ryo asked.

"Sure let's go" Daichi said standing next to Ryo and Skyler. Jayden putted the broom down then went with them.

**Layla's House **

I wonder if she's even home"? Takami thought. He was about to knock on the door but then suddenly his right arm started throbbing painfully but stopped. "That was weird" he thought. He then knocked on the door and Layla answered the door and she was happy he came over.

Oh hey T.K whats sup"? Layla asked smiling.

"Me and my friends are going to the Hot Springs you want to come with"? He asked.

"Sure I would love to go with you, let's go" She said joyfully holding his hands then pulling him to the Hot Springs.

"Hey wait do you even know were your going"? He said. Little to them they were being watched.

**The Hot Springs**

"We are finally here, cool the even have pools here" Kiba shouted excited.

"Guys where is Takami"? Kovu asked looking around.

"He's probably bring his girlfriend" Mantis said making eyes and Viper smacked him over the head.

As soon as he said that Faith turned her head from the others so no one would see that she was still upset from that. Kiba saw that she was sad so he got in front of her and made an insane look on his face.

"Hey Faith look" Kiba called her. She turned around to him and was caught off guard on the face he was making. He was pulling his left eye and closed the other one, his ears were down and his tongue was touching his nose. She was smiling almost burst out laughing then turned her head so she wouldn't do it. A few seconds later Takami and Layla came running tords them then stopped in front of them.

"Sorry I'm late guys I just wanted to introduced and invite Layla, Layla this is my friends and family" He introduced her to everyone.

"Hello everyone its nice too meet all of you" she said. All the girls went up to her except for Tigress and Faith who stayed with the guys.

"So she's Layla well that's okay, I can't control who he likes" Faith though as she walked away.

"Alright everyone change your clothes for swimming or anything else" Tigress said.

**5 minutes later **

Takami, Ryo, and Kiba only had black shorts on cause they were going swimming in the pool but it seems Kiba had other plans.

"I'm going to get a tan from the sun guys" Kiba told them.

"How are you going to get a tan, you have fur you idiot"! Ryo yelled.

"It bumps up my fire abilities somehow later hater and Takami" He said walking away.

"Whatever Alpha" Ryo said.

"Ryo later we got to talk about this Alpha and Omega stuff cause I don't get it" Takami told him.

"It's a wolf thing" Ryo said. Kovu finally came out of the changing room and only had orange shorts on and sandals.

"Hey guys are you going to the pool"? Kovu asked.

"Yeah let's go to the pool felines" Ryo said playing with them. Kovu and Takami looked at each other confused but got over it.

**Pool area on the girls side **

Tigress, Skyler, Viper, and Layla was sitting in the hot tub just relaxing and talking about how they meet Takami and the others, Po and the five adventures, Po messing up almost everything and how he became the dragon warrior and everything else.

Jayden was on top of a diving ramp and was getting ready to do a nose dive.

"What are you waiting for dive already" Skyler said cheering her on.

"Go, go, go, go". Viper and Layla cheer along with her.

She jumped and land right in the water in the middle of them. She then came back up for air and they started laughing on how mess up her hair was. Tigress was just sitting in the pool thinking how that was funny they all are.

**Pool area on the boys side**

In the pool area on the boy's side, Po was already in it and just relaxing. The pool looked big enough for ten people but with Po with his arm out maybe six.

"Hey T.K,Shade, L.B.C what sup guys" Po said.

"What L.B.C"? The said together

"Little brown cub" Po answered.

"Ohhh" They said together again.

"That sounds lame Po" Kovu said not amused.

"Really I liked it, well how about Lil K means lil Kovu"? Po asked.

How about you just call me Kovu ok? Kovu said stepping into the water.

"Move over Po where coming in" Takami told him.

They all just sat there enjoying the "bubbly" hot water. Po was in the middle, Takami was on his left and Ryo and Kovu was on his right.

**Ten minutes later **

"Well I think it time for me to get out; I'm going to the Hot Spring" Po told them. As soon as he got out the bubbles stopped.

"What thou hell, where the bubbles go"? Ryo said.

Did he…? Takami said unfinished.

He looked back at Po then the pool then back to Ryo and Kovu. They were thinking the same thing except for Kovu who had no clue what was going on.

"I'm out"! Takami said quickly getting out of the pool.

"Me too"! Ryo said doing the same.

What did he do, oh well I'm out too" Kovu thought getting out slowly.

"What's that smell" He though.

**Tanning area**

Just as Kiba said he was in the Tanning area in the sun laying down on the foldable chair allowing his fire powers flow throw his body. Faith had on her normal clothes back on.

"Kiba can I talk to you real quick"? She asked

"Sure Shoot" he told her.

"Well after Takami started going out with Layla I really did like him but, I did not think I was right for, Fire and ice just don't go together" she told.

Kiba just raised his glass taking that offensive.

"And what's wrong with fire" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing it's just that I don't what to think" She said.

"Does he know you like him? He told her.

"No why" She said.

"If you really like him, than you have to let him know, and be just friends, there other fish in the sea" Kiba told her.

"Thanks Kiba you're a true friend" She said smiling then walking away.

"No Prob later" he said waving.

She then went for enough for no one can her hear.

Song: Give your heart a Break

The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love  
>But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was<br>Now here we are, so close, yet so far. Haven't I passed the test?  
>When will you realize, baby I'm not like the rest?<p>

Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break  
>I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake<br>There's just one life to live and there's no time to waste (to waste)  
>So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, oh yeah yeah.<p>

**Unknown to her Takami was walking by with his clothes back on overheard her singing and decided to listen**

On Sunday you went home alone, there were tears in your eyes  
>I called your cell phone, my love, but you did not reply<br>The world is ours if we want it, we can take it if you just take my hand  
>There's no turning back now, baby try to understand.<br>from: .com/lyrics/d/demi_lovato/give_your_heart_a_ ]  
>Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break<br>I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake  
>There's just one life to live and there's no time to waste (to waste)<br>So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There just so much you can take. Give your heart a break, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, oh yeah yeah.

When your lips are on my lips, and our hearts beat as one  
>But you slip out of my finger tips every time you run<p>

Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break  
>I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake<br>There's just one life to live and there's no time to waste (to waste)  
>So let me give your heart a break<p>

Cause you've been hurt before, I can see it in your eyes  
>You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise<br>Don't wanna break your heart, maybe I can ease the ache (the ache)

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
>There just so much you can take. Give your heart a break, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, oh yeah yeah.<p>

The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love

**Song ended**

That song was nice Faith, you're a really good singer. He said behind her.

She was very surprised to see him there when she turned around.

"You heard me" She said.

"Yeah it was nice" He said.

"It was about you on the day that you asked me out, I'm sorry about that day I … she said and was going to continued but was interrupted.

Really thanks it was a great song really" Takami said.

"Thanks Takami, you're a good friend" she said.

Moments later there was a huge explosion in front of the intrance.

"Let's go" Takami told her running.

**Front doors of the Hot Springs **

In the front of the Hot Spring the door was destroyed and was just a big hole in the wall. There were two people with a black cluck jackets with their hoods over their heads and black pants and shoes. Everyone had the clothes back on now and was standing in front of them.

"Who are you guys"? Daichi said summoning his Chakrams with Jayden doing the same summoning her Sai's.

"Were looking for Takami Skyfang" the hooded man said.

" You dent answer my question! Daichi said charging at them. The hooded man just back handed him sending him into a nearby wall.

"DAICHI"! Jayden yelled going over to him.

"I'll ask again, where is TAKAMI SKYFANG! HE YELLED.

"I'm right here" Takami said walking pasted his friends with Faith beside him. Faith ran to Daichi to see if he was okay.

You'll pay for hurting my friends you pawn scum"! Takami yelled. He was going to attack him but his right arm started throbbing painfully again. The same hooded person charged at Takami fist ready to strike but Takami blocked it with his arm making everything around them be blow away. Also Takami arm change, His paw was light blue and the rest of his arm was brown with blue strips around it was blue.

"So its true, there it is, the Devil Arm. The hooded man said.

Its been a long time "Soul". He said

Takami grabed him by the neck then lifted him of the ground then through himback towere he was standing.

"Who are you and why did you call me Soul"? Takami asked.

Because you are my younger brother. He said and removing his hoodie, he looked just like Takami and a lot of ways except he had white stripes.

In a lighting fast speed he pinned Takami to the ground and unsheding his was going to help him but was stopped by some kind of force field from doing so. They then looked at the man who still had his hood over his with his hand trod them; he was the cause for the field.

The Tiger still had Takami pinned down forming a large ball of fire in his hand but stopped.

"What are you doing you fool, FINISH HIM! The hooded man yelled.

"NO, I refuse, I'm not killing anyone anymore, I had enough.

You'll pay for your betrayal! He yelled pointing a blow tube at tigress. He blows it and it was almost to tigress but Kovu in front of her and the dart was in his arm and he fell to the floor.

Then the black cluck man disappears into a portal of darkness. Everyone looked back at Takami and sees the other tiger was still standing in front him, they charged at him but.

"WAIT" He told them then they stopped.

"Who are you" He asked him

"My name is Tamaki Skyfang, I your brother" He said.

Everyone was now standing beside Takami. "How are you his brother" Po asked.

"The birth mark on his right hand, I have it too, it seems that meeting each other angain must have awakened its slumber" he said.

What is this thing"? Takami said looking at his hand.

"It's the Demon/devils arm 1st form, we both have the same thing, and it's a blessing and a burden for us having these arms. It doesn't last long it only stays when you are in danger or at your last wind, so don't worry" Tamaki explained to him.

" Guys it's getting late, we have to go" Viper said to everyone.

"Let's go to the palace everyone" Tigress said.

"Wait what about Tamaki he is Takami's brother"? Layla pointed out.

"Tamaki would you like to stay with us"? Takami asked.

"Sure brother" Tamaki said walking over to Kovu he pick up the the dart Kovu pulled out and looked at it.

"Oh no" Tamaki said worried.

"Whats wrong Tamaki" Ryo and Takami both said.

" Is side this dart is Godai Cells, they mix in your blood and blood stream and gets in your DNA making an none-Elemental user a user. He explain

"Meaning" Po asked.

"He's going to have Elemental abilities like us, hes not going to die or anything but he'll have Elemental Abilities" He told them.

"I'll take him home then we'll go see the doctor tomorrow, let's go Kovu Layla said

" Wait, Layla before you do, do you want to stay with us at the Jade Palace, I can help you with your powers you too Tamaki"? Takami said inviting her and Tamaki.

"Sure" both Tamaki and Layla said.

Everyone went back to the their homes. Takami was showing Tamaki and Layla around the palace, He showed the Hall of Heroes, the Training Hall, and there rooms.

They then went Takami and now Tamaki room showing them the Soul bender sword that was pasted down to him as a kid. Tamaki haven't seen the blade in years. He let Tamaki hold it since they were brother after all. Layla then left the Takami and Tamaki room so they could talk more. Outside of the hallway Faith was heading to her room but stopped.

"Hey Layla can you promise me something"? Faith asked

Sure what is it? Layla asked with all ears.

"Keep Takami happy for me okay"? Faith said

"Will do" Layla said happily.

"Thank you well good night" Faith said heading to her room.

"Hey Faith are we friends"? Layla asked.

"Yeah night" Faith said closing her door then smile.

"Good night" Layla said closing her door.

**In Takami's and Tamaki's room**

"Takami I got to warm you that there an evil organization that's after you named **Anonymous Strike, **they want you either dead or want you to join them, if they asked refuse understand"? Tamaki explained.

"Yeah, whenever they come I'll be ready, did you join"? Takami asked.

"Yes I did, too fine you and sister; I am well was **Ranked Four **so if you need any help let me know okay"? Tamaki told him.

Right, what was my little sister's name"? Takami asked.

I'll explain tomorrow good night" Tamaki said.

"Good night Brother" Takami said as he went to sleep.

**Wow that was the longest chapter I've ever done, I hope you liked it will peace, Omega over and out.**


	12. Chapter 12

In this chapter a certain brown ten year old lion cub will have powers too, I don't own KFP only Takami, Tamaki and Kovu and my other OC's and their abilities, alright enjoy.

Ch. 12 Mixed Elements

**Kovu's dream**

Kovu was just walking on gray sand and everything around him was pinched black. He could only see the sand on the ground under his feet.

"Where am I, feels like I've been walking for hours" Kovu said

Just then there was a man in black- all black cloak with his hood over his head and had black pants just like Tamaki and that other man had. Kovu ran up too him but when he was at least a meter away from him he disappeared.

"What's going on here"? Kovu asked himself.

Moments later there was a wolf wearing a black cloak and a tiger standing face to face and looked like they were about to fight standing a few yards away from him.

Takami, Ryo, what are they doing, are they about to fight each other? He questioned.

Just as he questioned himself Takami and Ryo where fighting full on like they were about to kill each other. Then they both backed away from each other and Takami formed a concentrated red ball of energy in his hand and Ryo formed a black ball that looked like negative energy as well they charged at each other with their sphere's ready to strike. Just before they clashed Kovu shouted.

"STOP FIGHTING"! Kovu screamed as flames spiraled around him.

**Dream ended**

"STOP"! Kovu Yelled at the top of his lungs. He was sweating very hard in his bed and sat at the end of his bed panting heavily.

"It was just a dream, but it felt so real" He though.

"My hands are burning up like there on fire," he thought while holding his hand. He went to the restroom to cool them off in the sink. Even in cold water his hands got even hotter.

"Whats going on, my head is throbbing, feels like I'm about to faint. I think I need so air" he though.

As he sat in the front of his house his hands stopped burning up and his head stopped throbbing like them were never there to begin with. Outside he closed his eyes for a second then smelt smock. He looked down at his hands and they were on fire, he tried to wash them off with a water hose. The flames did not go away then he remember that was had the same thing and knottiest that the fire on his hands did not burn or hurt at all. Seconds later the fire went away then black shades of wind surrounded his hands. Kovu was now starting to get scared and wanted everything that was happening around him. Kovu was going through various elements like Takami and everyone else, and had enough of it and wanted it to stop.

"STOP" He yelled outside. Soon everything just stopped literally. It looked as if time has gone to a halt. The people how was walking by in the streets stopped as well.

"This is freaky; I want everything back to normal, is that too much to ask?" He yelled wanting time to start back up. With that in mind everything and everyone started moving again.

"I can control time with my Mind, that cool," he thought.

"I can summon Fire, black Shades, and can control wind and Time, man this is too much even for me" he said to himself.

He tried to use one of the ability's again and he summons fire without freaking out and was starting to get used to it. Just then they same guys that Kovu meet Takami in the ally was ganging up on a raccoon how was blue T shirt, yellow belt, and black Taiji pants. Kovu got out his red Bango staff that Takami and Kiba gave him and rushed over to the raccoon and was standing in front of him protecting him.

Well if it's our little thief and our little punching bag, run along kitten we don't have business with you runt" the lead boar spat out.

"Do you always spit when you talk jerk?" Kovu said.

"What how dare you, alright boys take him down" he ordered the two boars beside him.

One rushed Kovu but he did a low spin kick under the boars' legs letting him hit the concrete.

The other one dove over him to do a body slam on Kovu but Kovu did a simple swing at his face making him fall to the ground as well. The leader was fed up with Kovu and was about to jab but Kovu stopped time again but instead of stopping everything around him; it just stopped the lead boar freezing him.

"I can't move, what did you do to me"? He yelled at brown lion.

"I don't really know myself, now get lost" Kovu told him starting time again unfreezing him. All three boars ran off around the corner. Kovu then turned his attention to the raccoon how like the same age (Ten Years old), was standing behind him.

"You okay, what's your name"? Kovu asked.

"The names Taisuki Kazuki, you can call me Tai" Taisuki told him.

"Nice to meet you Taisuki, I'm Kovu Shaozu you from around here"? Kovu asked.

"Actually I'm from Japan and I'm half Chinese" he told Kovu.

"Really that cool" Kovu said.

"It's like he's not scared of me at all" Kovu thought while smiling.

"Well I'll see you later Kovu bye" He said running off.

"Bye Tai" Kovu yelled.

"I've actually made a new friend" Kovu thought walking back home.

**The jade palace 7:15 AM**

Takami was was still sleeping in him mat since Tamaki took the bed last night and was very tired from there surprising "day off more like Death match gone wrong" it was now Saturday. Takami then knottiest that Tamaki was not in the room and exit out of there room and went to the Training Hall. On the way there Takami couldn't keep his mind off of Kovu because of the dart that was shot into his arm.

"Could he actually have powers too"? Takami thought to himself.

**In the Training Hall**

Takami walked into the Training hall and knottiest that Tamaki and Layla were talking with Shifu.

"Yes sir I understand". Tamaki said to Master Shifu. Tamaki was now wearing cotton black kung fu pants and wear a gold vest with red claw stripes on them and they looked new. Takami then walked up to them to see what was up.

"Morning Takami had a nice sleep brother"? Tamaki asked.

"Yeah it was all right, so whats sup? Takami asked back.

"I was explaining to Master Shifu what was going on with Organization and who I was and about us" he said.

Well as long as we don't have any problems, you are allowed to stay here, but you and Takami will an escort so either one of of you won't run into this **Anonymous Strike **organization understood". Shifu said.

"Yes Sir" they said.

"You may carry on" Shifu said

"Master Shifu is okay if I go see Kovu, I'm worried about him because of the attack" Takami asked.

"Yes you may will Layla and Tamaki because they asked before" he said.

"Thank you sir, let's go guys" Takami said running out the door with Layla and Tamaki behind him.

**Near Kovu's house**

Near Kovu's house everything around in was destroyed and Kovu and a raccoon was standing in front of a man in a black cloak.

"Another Anonyous Strike member" Tamaki yelled. The man then removed his hoodie and was a Coyote.

"So it's true Tamaki, you turned against us ive never trusted you in the first place. So this is the great Takami Skyfang code name: Soul, younger brother of Tamaki code name: Spirit, wielder of the Soul Bender sword and user of the demon arms" He said Viewing Takami and look.

"It's been a while Brisbane, how are those FAILED experiments of yours" Tamaki said sarcastically.

"You dare insult me; you'll pay for betraying the Organization Tamaki"! He yelled.

"Yeah whatever Brisbane" Tamaki said unleashing is demon arms 1st form.

"Hey Tamaki what number is he"? Takami whispered to Tamaki.

"He number eight, you don't have to worry about him, he has Ice abilities nothing you and I can't handle" Tamaki said back.

Tamaki then charged at Brisbane was about to attack him, then Brisbane summoned up a long edged blue shield then pushed Tamaki away but it den't seem to mind much to Tamaki because he was slightly smiling smugly and this confused Layla and Takami.

"Take that you inferno pyro manic"! Brisbane yelled a little afraid of him. Then Tamaki started laughing.

Then Brisbane went and picked up the raccoon how was squirming around to get louse.

"Now what are you going to do huh" he said.

Kovu then went up behind him and Tamaki saw his then know what he was doing.

"Do you know why they call me Spirit" tamaki said softly about loud enough for him to hear.

Kovu then wacked him with his Bango staff and lit him on fire burning his jacket and letting go of Taisuki and had an opening. They stretched out his demon arms and into Brisbane's chest.

"Because it can take their spirits away" Tamaki said pulling Brisbane's being out then snaps his fingers and he saw engulf in flames along with his spirit.

5 minutes later Kovu then Explained to them about what happen to him this morning and who he meet his new friend Taisuki.

**6 hour later **

"Well it's time for us to go guys, Taisuki it was nice meeting you, bye" Tamaki said walking out the door.

"Bye Kovu see you later" Layla said

"I'll see you too later Kovu and was nice to meet Kovu's new friends" Takami walking out the door.

"I got to go too Kovu I'll see you later dude" Taisuki said walking to the door.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow then" Kovu waved.

"Okay tomorrow then at your place" Taisuki said back then exited out closing the door. Kovu then went into his room then got out a book with names of his friends it had: Takami, Ryo, Kiba, Skyler, Jayden, Daichi, the Furious Five, Po, Shifu, Tamaki, and then Layla. He then written Taisuki's name in the book then put it back in the table shelf then got out his new comic and manga's Kiba let him barrow.

**In the jade place: in the kitchen**

Everybody was in the Kitchen getting ready to eat and waiting for Takami, Tamaki, and Layla to return.

"What happen to you guys, and why do you have arms powered up" Ryo asked.

"Anonymous Strike Organization number eight Brisbane was down at the village looking for us" Tamaki answered.

Kovu and Tamaki took care of him, and guess what, Kovu powers know" Layla said.

"Really, what are they" Faith and Kiba asked.

"He has the abitities of Time, Fire, Shade(Darkness), and wind" Takami explain.

"HE HAS FOUR ELEMENTS!" Ryo,Kiba, Faith,Skyler, and the Five said out loud.

"Yeah crazy right when he gets older he might be stronger then all of us" Tamaki said.

"Well I'm hunger let's eat" Ryo and Kiba said then starred at each other challengingly then started quickly.

"Oh no here we go" Skyler thought.

"Quick get what you can before they get" Po said majorly. Then everybody started eating their food before Kiba and Ryo. Tigress, Shifu, Faith, and Skyler just watched as the boys grabbed what they can.

"I'm getting too old for this" Shifu said quietly rubbing his temps on his forehead.

"Idiots" both Skyler and Tigress though.

**Well that's it for now hope you liked it until the next chapter of Elemental Hazards peace.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own KFP only Kiba, Ryo, and Kovu and my other OC's and their abilities, alright enjoy**.

Ch. The firestone

Ryo and Kiba was assigned to buy and bring statue with a red emerald that said that inside the gem was fire was spiraling inside it and bring it back to the Jade Palace for the Hall of Heroes. As everybody knows, Ryo and Kiba never really liked each other. Master Shifu thought that this mission would help them by working together for once; the mission was originally for Tamaki and Takami.

Everyone else also thought that Ryo and Kiba might kill each with Ryo dragging Kiba or the other way around with Ryo with burn marks. Anyway, they pay the buyer with the money Shifu gave them and they were making their way back to the village.

"Aw man I'm so hunger; hey Ryo how long is it till be get back to the village" Kiba asked

"Man if he doesn't shut I'm going to lost it" Ryo thought.

"We'll be there in a day or two, depends on if you're going to keep complaining"Ryo said annoyed.

"I don't complain, I just wanted to know when we'll get there. Man I'm tired when do we set up camp?" Kiba asked.

"Fine when the sun hits those mountains we can set up camp, for the mean time we keep moving"

With that said Kiba watched the sun like a hawk watching its prey while holding the back of the carrier with the stone on it with the gem in the hole on it and Ryo holding the front part leading the way. Kiba continued to asking random questions.

"Whats your favorite color" he asked

"Black" Ryo said

"Favorite foods" he asked again.

"Dumpling and noodles" Ryo said

"Favorite weapons"

"All weapons" Ryo answered again and was getting annoyed.

"Favorite mushrooms"

"I hate mushrooms and why are you asking me all these questions," Ryo said turning to his right to see Kiba behind the stone.

"Just something to pass the time that's all"

"How about this, let's play the quiet game, let's play. Ryo subjected.

Both black and white wolves were now walking in silents and passing the mountains. Then out of nowhere croc bands was surrounding them.

"Were bake in business, boys take the stone," Fung ordered.

One of the crocs was about to knock over the statue, but Ryo putted down the front part then did high front kick in his midsection then activated his dark abilities with Kiba doing the same with his fire abilities. Ryo formed his powers making the darkness into huge hand slamming them into near bamboo tree and breaking them. Out of nowhere put chains on Ryo and Kiba, chaining them together, Kiba did a roundhouse kick to the two crocs that put the chains on them.

Kiba then made his way to over to the statue without anyone knowing not even Ryo and putting it in his pocket. One croc was behind the statue and was about to push it over Kiba stopped it from doing so with Ryo's help. Then most of the crocs surrounded the two wolves so they won't get away. Ryo then saw three crocodiles carriering the statue above them. Ryo was going to go after them but one croc stepped on the chain stopping him. Ryo then lifted the chain that was under him and was now on the ground. The two wolves were now cornered and the crocodiles pushing them into a tall mountion on the edged.

"NO, we can't lose that statue, we can take them, Kiba get ready" Ryo said.

"We can't were outnumbered we'll have to get out of here. Don't be mad" He said looking down of the ledged.

"Why would I be… oh no" Ryo said fearfully of what he was implying.

"Dang it gary"! Fung yelled throwing his hat at the grass.

Kiba then jumped off the the cliff with Ryo losing his mind falling. The chain caught in a faced down tree on the cliff and the wolves was bashing into each other and the Ryo started growling at Kiba's poor choice of thinking.

"Heh you look a little anger Ryo, you can even see lines on your forehead here and here" he said poking Ryo's temples on his head.

"Get off"! Ryo said repeatedly kicking Kiba in the stomach.

"Ahh is there any way get you to stop kicking me and getting us Ahh down! He said getting kick as he was talking.

"Yes there is" Ryo said. Ryo was still pushing Kiba but trying to get to the other side so he can climb back up. As he was down this the tree started to break and they started falling again. Kiba was now on top of bolder and trying to pull Ryo up.

"Hang on Ryo" Kiba said pulling Ryo up but couldn't.

"Hang on, do I have to explain handcuffs to you, you maron! Ryo yelled. Just then the bolder start to slide off under Kiba.

"Of course" Ryo said looking to the side. They started falling again and Kiba came crashing down Ryo. Ryo was face down to the ground and Kiba turned him around.

"Ryo are you okay, give me a sign your alright"! Kiba said shaking him. Ryo then woke up then punch him in the face.

"Was that a good sign idiot what were you thinking jump"! Ryo yelled.

"We where corned what was I supposed to do"? he said.

"Next time, warn the person before jumping off a cliff" Ryo told him.

"Got it" he said.

"Crap I can't believe we lost the statue and the gem Kiya" Ryo was punching three bamboo trees making them fall.

"Actually we have the most important piece of the stone" Kiba said pulling out ball he brought. Then Ryo started growling at him again for his stupidity. Kiba the knottiest what he was holding then pulled out the red gem out of the pocket and showing it too Ryo.

"You actually got it, got to say that was smart" Ryo complimented for once.

"You kind of have to be living it japan" he said.

"All we have to do is get these chains off" Ryo told him then started chewing on the chains.

"Here Ryo let me do this" Kiba said taking his sword off his back and started sawing the chains, ten minutes later the chains where still on their arms and had cut mark in it.

"It's getting late let's find camp, we'll find the statue later" Ryo explained.

**Now on a camp site and it was nighttime**

Ryo was carving something with his claws and Ryo was keeping the fire burning next to a tree.

"Nice night" Kiba said breaking the awkward silents.

"Yeah looks like there a full moon tonight" Ryo told him sitting down.

"Aren't you going to howl" Kiba said confused.

"No I don't howl at a full moon, I howl at a half moon" Ryo told.

"Really well kind of strange but everyone is in their own way" Kiba said.

"I guess" Ryo said.

Oh hey Ryo can I asked you something" Kiba asked.

"Shoot" Ryo said still carving something.

"Why do you hate alpha's so much? He asked

"Well Alpha's think they can do just about anything they want, and they think they're all that ,they don't deserve to have the highest rank while us Omega work hard of what we do" Ryo explained.

"You don't like me that much uh" he said putting his head down.

It's not like I hate you, it's just that at the orphanage there was an Alpha messing with me and Takami when we met and well that where my hatred trod Alpha's started. We been picked on and I didn't know how to handle it without fighting, he might be still there till this very day" he told.

"So what about me"? Kiba asked.

"I guess you're not a total jerk like he was" Ryo said putting the wooden key he made down. Kiba then picked up all the wood off the ground and also picked up the wooden key and toss them into the fire.

"NO, Kiba I was making a key to get the chains off, I was working on that for hours" he said trying to getting the key out of the fire. "Damn that's hot" he said.

I'm sorry didn't mean too, was trying to…

WHAT TRYING TO DO WHAT LOSE THE STATUE, PARADE YOURSELF THOUGHT EVERYTHING, maybe you don't deserve the title either" Ryo yelled.

"I didn't mean to, I just, Never mind I'm out of here" Kiba said walking away.

As Kiba was walking away and was a yard away from Ryo he looked at his hand and knottiest that the middle part of the chain was melted.

"Wow my power are a lot hotter than normal fire, so the chain in the fire must have melted" Got to go back" Kiba said going back to the camp site.

**Back with Ryo at the campsite**

"Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him" Ryo thought sitting on a log under a tree.

The bush then started shaking and amuse that was Kiba in the bushes.

"Kiba" he said softly. The bush started shaking again then someone then grab the chain pulled Ryo with brute force than tied him with it then drag him.

Moments later Kiba came running back then knottiest the camp site was destroyed.

"Oh No Ryo, I got to find him before its too late" he said following his sent and drag mark on the ground.

**Back with Ryo**

Ryo was tied on a post with chains around the poll and was stand in front of Fung and a man with a black cloak and another one.

"Hey your one of those Anonymous Strike guys" Ryo said.

"That is right I'm number seven and I'm known as Vasaki and you must be Shadow, I don't see why the** second** is so interested in you even if **both** of you are the same, you even look like him, you may have darkness in your soul but it's still weak" he said viewing Ryo tied up and summoning a old book.

"You cut me down and I'll show you how's weak, and how are you talking about" Ryo yelled.

"I'm talking about your AHHH" he screamed in pain from behind. He was shot by black fire that looked like darkness and Ryo recognized this dark smell.

"Wow don't you shot your mouth off too much Vasaki that is supposed to keep that a secret" The man in the black hood said . He then took off the hoodie and there he was Chronos.

"Hey Omega long time no see, did you miss your big brother" Chronos said.

"Chronos spice off trash you'd betray the organization" Vasaki yelled painfully picking himself off the ground.

"I've already been paid, we don't work for organization anymore, plus the A.S know you'd had a hatred turned the second and Shadow or Ryo of what they call him, so they told me to do my last job, nothing big just to, eliminate you" he said evilly showing his darkness shrouding him and then his body changed. He was now wearing a black skin tight body suit with a red wolf face on it, a waist cape around his waist, black pants, and purple boots making himself look very dark.

"Say hello to my form, like what you see, thanks to my new eyes transformation the **red** **Macedonian**** eyes **I get to look like this" Chronos said then formed a sword that looks like a red wing and his old one he had when he fought Ryo.

"Brother I see that your unarmed take this, oh before I forget". He rushed a Vasaki with lightning movement not even Ryo could follow. Vasaki eye site was getting dark and could not see, he then looked down and sees that Chronos had his hand through his chest than pulled it.

Vasaki then dropped the old book of spells and it and he too faded away like the other organization member.

The Croc then ran away afraid of if they stayed it'll happen to them Fung ran away too saying something about I always happen to him. Chronos then made his over to Ryo then dropped the red wing like weapon beside Ryo. He then put his hand over Ryo eyes. "I will give you the power of the Macedonian eyes, then one day we'll make this world are own" he said submit or transferring the power over to Ryo making him stronger. Chronos then opened a dark portal behind him and then walked thought it. Ryo's eyes was no longer blue, they were now deep red with the yin yang sign in his both his eyes.

His powers sky rocked he got free from the poll and the chains around him were incinerated into nothing and the grass around him was nothing but dirt Ryo was roaring and Howling loudly.

Kiba heard him and made his way over to Ryo who was on his knees. He helps him up and careered him but then Kiba saw the stone and then started dragging it. Ryo was also knocked out sleeping.

**The next day **

Ryo was waking up finally the sun was up high in the sky. His eyes were also not red any more with yin and yang sign, they were back to normal blue again.

"Man my eyes burn, what happen" Ryo was now trying to remember and then remembered.

"CHRONOS" he yelled sitting up.

"I see you up, finally" Kiba said blowing out the fire.

"Kiba , what happen where's the gem and stone, did you get them" he asked.

"They're safe, the gem is inside the stone and is ready to be taken to the Jade Palace, you ready to go." Kiba said standing up.

"Yeah, let's go and Kiba thanks, I didn't think you come back for me" he said.

"No problem lets go" Kiba said standing in front of Ryo.

"Hey Kiba your not so bad I guess, but you still make me mad" Ryo said.

"I know we are going at home like we always do right because that would be weird" he said.

"Yeah you still get on my nerves, so yeah were going to fight" Ryo explained.

"Good" he said now picking up the carrier with the stone with the gem in it.

They then walked back to the Village of Peace to go home.

"We'll meet again Brother" Ryo thought.

**Well that's it for know, I guess Ryo doesn't hate Kiba that much anymore but there still going to argue as always, alright peace. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own KFP only Ryo, Kovu and my other OC's and their abilities, alright enjoy**.

Ch. 14 The lone Wolves

Three weeks pasted since encountering Chronos and him giving Ryo the Red Macedonian eye**. **Ryo was very upset getting shown up by Chronos and wanted to learn something new with the help of the sacred scrolls, along with experimenting with his new eye ability. He was slowly getting used to them but when he powered the eyes ability down his body for some reason gives out, meaning it messes with his control of his darkness and his nervous system .

He went through the sacred scroll and one move cot his attention; it was called **Zetsumetsu ****Enso** **(Destruction Sphere)**. Takami was walking to his room then sees Ryo's door was open, and Ryo was inside.

"What are you doing"?

"Damn, I thought you were Shifu, come in and closed the door" Ryo told him. Takami did as he asked then sat next to him.

"What are you reading" Takami asked.

"Can you keep a secret" Ryo asked even thought he know the answered.

"Yeah"

"I'm reading one of Shifu's sacred scrolls" Ryo said.

"What, are you out of your mind, if he finds you reading your going to…?

"I know, which is why he not going to find out, Right" he said putting his paw on Takami shoulder.

"Right, so what's this"? Takami asked.

"This is one of Shifu Japanese scrolls, and this is called **Zetsumetsu ****Enso**. I like this one it is said that whoever gets hit by this gets incinerated by black negative energy, which is cool, I'm going to use this against one of the organization members". He explained.

"That's cool, hey what's this one" Takami asked and pointing at the one of the techniques.

"I think that's says **Supairaru Enso** **(Spiral Sphere)**, I guess these two are related moves" Ryo said.

"What's the description on Supairaru Enso" He asked.

"It's says that, if you get hit by this move you will not only get incinerated but you will be blown away into a million pieces, this is a wind and fire technique, I guess you and Layla can use that one, it also says that both techniques was developed by unknown legendary warriors who were both brothers" he explained further.

"Cooool" was all they could say.

"Hey man I'm going to bed before Master Shifu catches reading these" Takami said walking out with the move Supairaru Enso in his mind and closed the door.

Ryo then closed the scroll then put it underneath his bed then got into his bed then went to sleep. Ryo's Dreams somehow got darker and darker everyday for some reason and the dream made Ryo more aggressive during training and around others.

**Ryo's dream**

Everything was different this time, there was no darkness everywhere, the area looked look a big beach, also it looked like a good hang out place. It had small houses, shacks, small boats, and more islands out in the ocean close to the beach.

"What is this place, it looks so familiar" he said looking around. He then looked at himself in shock that his fur was no longer grayish black, but pure silver. He went to a close by mirror and looked at his new look.

"What's going on, what happen to me"?

"This is your old island you used to play in as a puppy, and that's your natural fur color, before your heart and body was ruled to the darkness, it strange thou, how can you be taken over by the dark and then have control over it, it like you where supposed to have even thou it's not your real ability" a feminine voice said from behind.

Ryo turned around and see's a female black dragon with a gold Mandala vest, black pants.

"Hey who are you" Ryo asked

"Wait why am I so calm, I don't feel anger or pent up any more, is it because of that black dragon.

"You could say I'm your shadow and I see that you remember your name, that's very good" she said.

"Yeah it's Shadow or shade for short but I prefer Ryo, aren't you the one who told me in my dream"? He asked.

"No, that must have been my bother Saifer messing with your mind, he wants you to lose your mind and give in to darkness, my name is Astoreth and shadow is your name, also I'm the light side of your heart" she explain.

"Right, then why "your" scale is black instead of white then" he pointed out.

"Because well are fraternal twins and we both had black skin, I good, he is evil" she told him.

"Okay" he said simply.

"Now look to your left" she told him. He did as he was told and see's that the area changed and he was standing inside the Jade palace and also sees Takami hugging Layla in his arms, Kovu was crying and holding onto Faith's shoulder who was on her knees crying as well and Skyler who was standing alone away from everyone looking into the looking into the sky with her back turned.

"Why are they crying"? he asked. Astoreth paused then walked beside Ryo the said.

Astoreth paused then walked beside Ryo the said.

"Beacause you nearly killed Kiba".

"Now Ryo was even more shocked of what he heard about what happen.

"No this is just a dream" he said.

"I'm actually showing you the future Ryo".

I nearly killed Kiba, I know I don't like the guy but I wouldn't physically harm him, how did I do it"? He questioned.

"You hit your limit losing control of yourself as the darkness took over your body and dark powers then aimed it trod him" she explained.

"How do I prevent this from happening"? he asked.

"That's up to you". She said.

"I'll have to leave the village, find Chronos, and then bring that evil organization to their knees. If Chronos know the secrets to my past, like it or not I have to believe him, and to get those secrets I'll have to join him, that way I won't hurt anyone else" he told her not like the idea himself.

"Then I'm with you, in reality in a different form of course" she said.

"What do you mean"?

"I'm not only your shadow, I can also be in reality as well" she explained.

"Like a summon or something"? He asked.

"Yes" she said standing in front of him and turning in his gunblade.

"Did I also mention that you can bring me out of your sword" she said as the blade.

"No you didn't thank for the advice, I'll see you in reality.

"See you then that's a promise" she said as the blade disappeared and then everybody and everything faded back to pitch black everywhere.

**Dream ended**

Ryo woken up and got out of his bed then went to his desk then got out a pen and paper and written a note then sit it on the his bed and walked to Kiba's Room and said "Sorry for everything" then walked to Takami and Tamaki's Room slightly open the door and quietly said "Farwell brothers". He then made his way out of the hall but stopped at Skyler's room. He was unsure he even wanted to say goodbye to her. But he went in anyway and got on his knees beside her.

"Skyler, me, you and Takami always inseparable as kids, I've never been this closed to anyone, ever. Skyler... I love you, I've always have, I was just too stubborn to admit it, you are the one that I cared about the most along with Takami as my brother, but now I have to leave, good… goodbye Sky, I'll see you later" He said quietly with tears in his eyes. He then kissed her forehead then left the room and exited the Jade Palace.

**In the Village of Peace**

Ryo was walking through the lonely streets and was making his way out of the village but stopped at the gates, smelled that the two guards was standing in front of the gate.

"Haut villager you can't leave right now, go back home" one of the guard rhino's yelled.

"I guess have to force my way out, good thing I been practicing with my Red Macedonian eye" he said as he awaken his eye's ability with the red yin and yang sign in his eyes.

"Sleep" Ryo said. One of the rhino started moving side by side then went into a deep sleep and only one remained and he was wide awake. He then rushed at Ryo and Ryo was a little surprised and his "instincts" kicked in and formed the black Zetsumetsu Ensoand just as the rhino meter away he ran right into the attack the attack and pierce right through his armor and sent him flying into a near wall, the reason the technique didn't destroy him is because Ryo wasn't fully concentrating, only leaving the guard knocked out.

Ryo then ran out of the village and into the bamboo area to meet up with someone.

**The Bamboo Area outside the village**

"**Rain of the clouded sky ****Ashtoreth Blacklight Dragon**" he yelled raising his gun blade to the sky, seconds later the dark clouds spiral summoning Ashtoreth in front of him, she than stood in front of Ryo looking at her new master.

"So you summoned me" she said.

"As promised" he said walking forward with Ashtoreth beside him.

"What do we do now master" she asked.

"First, we find another person to join us then, we find the organizations fortress and headquarter and destroy it all then come back home" he explained.

"I look forward to that" she said.

"Oh and one more thing" she said changing her appearance looking like gray omega.

"Alright now let's find a place to sleep" he commanded.

"Yes master"

"Enough of the master already just call me Ryo" he told her.

"Yes Ryo" she said smiling.

They then went their separate areas of a nearby cave then went to sleep.

"Goodnight Skyler" he though as he went to sleep finally.

**Well that's all for now hope you liked it because it took me a while to make it alright peace, sorry 4 the wait. :1 **


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own KFP only Takami, Tamaki, Layla and my other OC's and their abilities, alright enjoy**.

Ch. Looking for a wolf

It was now early in the morning and Master Shifu was making id way to his students sleeping quarters. He stopped in the middle of the hall of the rooms and waited for the bell. The bell finally rung and everybody came out of there room, even Po got up early and everyone said "good morning master". The thing was usual was that neither Ryo nor Takami woken up.

Tamaki saw Takami still sleeping in bed and woke up. Takami realized that he woke up late and already had his training clothes on and jumped out of bed and into the hallway. Shifu then made his way to Ryo's room along with Takami behind. Ryo was not in his room and Shifu was worried but didn't show it.

"Where is Ryo"? He said with a stern face.

"He not in there, but I saw him last night. He was sleeping when I saw him" Tamaki said walking over. Takami then walked over to Ryo's bed and then saw a note on the messy bed. Takami picked up the letter then started reading it out loud with Tigress standing beside him reading it as well to herself.

_Dear anybody who is reading this:_

_Sorry but I have to leave for now, I need to reclaim my forgotten memories and find out what's going on with this new organization but it's not only that, for the past few days I've been having dreams, more like nightmares that turned into reality, and one of those nightmares involve me harming Kiba. Kiba I'm sorry for everything man, the reason that I hated you so much is because I wish I could live my life the way you do, just following my heart, I'm sorry. Takami you've been the best brother I've ever had, that goes for you too Tamaki. Master Shifu, I'm coming clean to say that I've been reading one of your sacred Japanese scrolls and is able to use one of the moves, __Zetsumetsu __Enso is what it's called and Takami learned one too, __it's called Supairaru Enso__, don't be mad at him, he even told me that I shouldn't have read it. I've written this letter to let you all know that I don't belong there, I'm way to dangerous to be around people already, so good bye for now everyone. I'm going to take on that Anonymous Strike organization guys I believe they hold the key to my past along with Chronos. Skyler if you did her me last night of what I said, it was true I do love which is why I have to leave for now, I'm way to dangerous to be around you and I might hurt you ,goodbye._

_PS. Don't look for me, because I'm not coming back until I've destroyed the Anonymous Strike headquarters, goodbye for now._

As Takami was reading the letter tears started falling from his eyes and sat down on Ryo's bed. Skyler was surprised that he said that he loved her and she started crying too.

"Ryo left because of me" Kiba said. All Takami could do was nodded and walk out of the room.

"Master I have to find him, he might get hurt" Takami said worried.

"I'm sorry Takami but we can risk losing you too, we have to wait" Shifu said standing in front of Takami stopping him leaving the hall.

"What, but he might get captured by the organization, I have to find him, and you're not going to stop me" Takami said getting furious.

"We will not leave yet, we a orderly plan"

"But there no time for plans, Ryo probably left last night so that means he may not far" Takami explained.

"NO"

"But Master" Takami yelled.

"Takami I forbid you from looking for Ryo, and I mean it, do I make myself clear" Shifu yelled.

"Yes sir"

"Good, I'm sorry Takami but, I can't lose you, we'll find him don't worry". He said walking away.

"Your all dismissed, no training today". He said walk out the hall.

Takami then walked back to his room and slammed the door. Everyone and waswalk and talking quietly hoping that Takami was going to be okay, except for Skyler, Layla, and Tamaki who was standing in front of his door. They open it and see Takami was packing flying stars and placed his Soul bender sword on his back.

"Going somewhere Takami" Tamaki asked.

"I'm going to go find Ryo," he answered.

"What about what Master Shifu said" Layla pointed out.

"I understood full well, and I'm still going to find him. Don't try to stop me" He said walking out of his room.

"Who's stopping you, I'm going with you," Tamaki said standing in front of him.

"Me too, always" Layla said holding Takami's hand.

"Thanks guys, Skyler are you okay with this"? He asked. She still had tears in her eyes but up to Takami and gave him a picture of her, Takami and Ryo in the photo drown picture.

"Just make sure you bring him back, promise?" She said

"I promise, and keep this between us okay" He asked her.

"Okay" she said walking off.

"Okay guys lets go find Ryo" Takami said running out of the hall and out of the palace.

**Outside of the village of peace**

Ryo was waking up from his nap and got up from the ground and dusted himself off. He then shucked Ashtoreth awake and they walked out of the cave and were on their way. Ryo kept thinking about Skyler and Takami if they found his latter by now.

"Ryo are you okay" Ashtoreth asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking if the others got my note, that's all" Ryo said.

"You want to go back"? She asked.

"No, not yet"

"So where is the organization headquarters? She said.

"When Chronos gave me the red Macedonian eyes, he somehow imprinted the headquarter location and I now know where it is" he explained.

When do we get there Ryo?

"It's about three miles from here, right through the two ancient masters' stone figures, and let's go," he ordered making his way over to the mountains. Unknown to him Ryo's face had black flame marks spreading to half of his gray face.

**Jade palace**

Shifu was making his way over to Takami's Room to apologies from their little spat. He opened Takami's door and sees that he not there and also sees a note .

_Master Shifu I'm sorry to disobey but I can't just leave Ryo behind he my brother and Tamaki too, Me Layla and Tamaki left to go find him, please understand that this is important to me I'll be back soon._

"No, what have I done, I should done something, I have to alert the Five to find them" he said running out of the hall to find the five.

**Back with Takami in the bamboo area **

Thirty minutes went by and Takami, Layla, and Tamaki was jumping from tree to tree to try and catch up to Ryo and hoping Shifu found the note and also hoping that he isn't go to stop them.

"Takami are you okay"Layla asked worried about him.

"I'm fine" he answered.

"Don't worry Skyler; I'll bring Ryo back just you wait"? He thought as he jumped from tree from tree. As Takami jumped through tree his eyes change from crimson to red and his iris changed from a circle to almond shape. Tamaki was going through the same thing.

"The Phoenix within me and Takami is just about to awaken within us" he thought viewing Takami as he followed Layla and Takami beside them.

As the jumped through the tree to tree Crane flew past them then goes in front of them.

"Guys you have to go back" Crane said following them.

"Go back him Crane, we're not going back" Takami yelled.

As Takami was souring through the air Monkey ran into Takami on accident and Takami took that as a challenge and got in his fighting position.

"Wow Takami that was an accident man" Monkey said picking himself back up. Takami, Layla, and Tamaki slowly went around them then started running again. The five started following them. Tigress was watching from the sidelines thinking they could handle it but now that they couldn't they had to take drastic measures ran ahead. She then stopped iin front of the trio tigers and tried to do a midair-kick but Tamaki made a force field around Tigress and Crane and mantis so they couldn't get out. Viper went for a tail wipe at Tamaki but Layla stopped her from doing so by grabbing her Tail and throwing Viper away and then said sorry.

"Takami go on ahead and find Ryo. He shouldn't be far, we can handle them." Tamaki yelled. With that said Takami took off running and went to go find Ryo.

**Ancient masters stone Figures Bridge**

Ryo was standing on the head of the head of one of the stone figure. Takami finally could see him and was happy to see him so he jumped on the other ancient stone figure.

"Ryo"! Takami yelled happily yards away from Ryo who was just standing. When Ryo turned around half of his face was covered in black flame marks, his right eye was yellow, and the other was regular blue. Takami was surprised how Ryo's face turned into.

"Ryo, what happen to you, oh never mind that you have to come home"! Takami yelled.

"I told you I'm not going back Takami, I know you read my note that why you're here, to stop me". Ryo yelled back.

"Ryo you can't take them on by yourself, let's do it together, brother" Takami said just about to jump over to him. The statue where facing each other and was yards away because they are both are huge statues.

"_It seems he not getting the message, guess I have to kick it up a notch, hope he what take this to bad what I'm about to say to him, sorry T.K, but I got to do this for your protection_" Ryo though still standing there.

"Takami you're so full of it, you think have all the answers to everything. You're so blind, look at me, look what I've become, I never belong there and I never did. You have made so many "friends" that it seems you don't even pay any attention to me anymore because you've found your "real" brother you barely know. I know you don't care, well guess what, I don't care anymore and I'm not coming back.

"Ryo, I do care, we all do" Takami said sadden.

"There you go again with the "we", you rely everyone to do everything. Here is a news flash for idiot; I do not need Skyler or the Five, Po, or Shifu. There the one's that was holding me back and so are you, go back to your new home where you belong, "Beast"! Ryo yelled. As soon Takami heard, Ryo call him a beast he started crying. Ryo would be the last person Takami would ever thought of being called that name.

"_I'm sorry Takami, but I can't stay with you, goodbye brother,_" Ryo said in his thoughts.

Takami could not take it anymore so he leaped so high that he was now above Ryo. Ryo Didn't see Takami coming or even thought he would jump over. He did not even know Takami could jump so high in the first place. Takami landed and pinned Ryo down to the ground and slammed his fist to Ryo's face so hard it echoed over the mountains.

"Shut up, just shut up, I know you don't been what you said, so go and take it back. They are our new family now and you are part of it. Don't say you don't give a damn about them when you really do" Takami yelled in his face and grabbing his caller of his shirt. Ryo had small amouts of blood in his mouth and then spat it on the side of Takami's face the pulled him forward.

"If you won't listen, then I m going to have to beat it into your small brain" Ryo said pulling Takami off him and lifting him in the air. When he fully had Takami in the air, he punched him hard in the stomach and sending him into the ocean. Ryo know Takami knows how to swim so he wasn't worried about him that much. The black marks on his face started going away along with the right yellow eye turned back to normal blue.

Takami swam himself to the nearest landmark then looked back at Ryo. Takami concentrated powers, putting all his energy into his feet, and was literally walking on water. When Ryo and Takami were reading the sacred scroll not only that he learned _Supairaru Enso, _he also learned another, **Aqua Step.**

"That sneaky little tiger" Ryo thought while jump after him.

While he was falling, he formed his version of the black Zestumetsu Enso technique and aimed it at Takami souring tours him. Takami did the same forming his version of the red _Supairaru Enso, _jumped at each other_,_ and clashed the attacks together. They both held the techniques together hoping one of them would break through. Moment went by and the two attacks pushed the Tiger and wolf away from each other back into the ocean. Both of them know Aqua Step and pulled themselves back up on the ocean.

"Why don't you quit" Ryo yelled.

"Because I don't want you lose yourself in the darkness, you know happen before and I don't want that to happen again," Takami yelled.

"Well right now, do you know I'm not even using the Red Macedonian eyes, and I know your hold back as well" Ryo explained.

"Because I don't want to hurt you" Takami said.

"If you won't fight, then I will" He yelled awakening the Red Macedonian eyes then in a flash he was lifting him with his left arm then formed Zestumetsu Enso in his right hand pierce it through Takami's body and Takami was just hanging there. Inside Takami's mind someone in his thoughts kept saying that he was weak. Then another voice said "don't give up and fight". Just then Ryo was about to throw Takami away but Takami grabbed Ryo hand then red and orange aura and flames was ingulfed around Takami and he was tightening his hands putting pain in Ryo's arm. Then the hole in Takami's chest was healing like there was no damage at all to begin with. Takami then let go of Ryo and he Ryo moved back from a safe distance.

"What is this power, he was never like this before, is it the beast within" Ryo thought while holding his arm that was in insane pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU"! Ryo yelled.

"IM YOUR BROTHER" Takami yelled as his eyes went back blood red. Takami then ran up too him, then delivered a heavy blow in the stomach knocking air out of Ryo. Takami then delivered three more blows in the stomach and a front kick in the face pushing him away. As Ryo got back his feet back on the water he sees Takami in the air. Takami bashed him in the head pushing him back deep in the water. Ryo swam back up the soured in the air and was now sliding on the moving waves. Takami was running up to him then did a slid kick on the waves and triped Ryo. Takami tried to hit him again then Ryo used his did a uppercut sending Takami into a wall. Takami just wall jumped on the wall just as soon as he touched it.

Ryo shot a dark blast at him then Takami made a loud screeching sound and the sonic boom went right through it. Takami landed right on Ryo pushing him into the water again. Swam back up picked himself back up on the water and sees Takami just standing there.

"Have you had enough, or do you want me to kick your ass" Takami yelled.

"I'm not going back, and you can't make me" Ryo said tired.

"Then I'm going to have to break all your bones then drag you back to the village" Takami yelled.

"Okay, if I can't beat you, then I going to have to awaken my darkest power" Ryo said.

"What" Takami said confused.

"The dark power I've been holding back, even if it changes me forever, Rahhh! Ryo yelled as dark emerged around him. Then Ryo fur changed from grayish black to all black fur and he grew dragon like wing and was flouting in the air then crossed his wings.

Takami rushed him then punched Ryo's hand which he stuck out for him to punch but still sent them both into a wall. Tamaki and Layla finally made it to the battle field and then see's Ryo's full dark power and pushed Takami away into an opposite wall across from each other. Tamaki know full well what happen to Takami but dent know about Ryo. Layla was about to go down there to stop the fight but Tamaki said no and she was stuck siting on the sidelines watching her friend and boyfriend try and kill each other.

Takami and Ryo were still on the opposite side of the wall they across and looked at each other.

"So this is how it ends, the bond between two brothers in the heat of combat, we shouldn't be like this, Ryo" Takami said out of breath.

"Well I geuss I'm going to have to sever that bond, Takami. Doesn't this remind you of something, this battle is the same battle as the two legendary warriors fought each other and made the two techniques we were using a thirty minutes ago, lets relive that memory" Ryo yelled!

Both of them formed their final attack using legendary moves the two warriors had. The aura that was around Takami suddenly grew wings and formed the red Supairaru Enso and Ryo awaken the full power of the Zestumetsu Enso. Both Teens flow trod each other with their wing keeping them straight aiming at each other.

RYO! Takami Yelled.

TAKAMI! Ryo yelled.

"Supairaru Enso/ Zestumetsu Enso" the said together will their own attack. Just then everything around them was being pushed away, the waves were raging and the air was intensely hot. Takami was breaking through but then Ryo punched him in the stomach and Takami scratch Ryo's eye leaving a wolf like claw mark. A neon sphere surrounded the two and the flash back of their life went on the back of their minds as kids sitting on top of Takami's old shed with Skyler with them. The neon sphere begin to pulsing then seconds later it exploded sending both of them in to air yards away were Layla and Tamaki was.

Ryo then pinned Takami down how was out of power and so was he but was still controlled by the darkness. Ryo then put his claws to Takami's face, but then there were tears in Takami's eyes. Within the dark form the real Ryo saw Takami crying and regain control of himself and was (for now) free from the dark control. Layla was watching in fear of what was going on just standing there and Tamaki was right beside her with a emotionless face but shed a tear as well thinking he was going to lose his long lost found brother. Ryo moved off of him and was walking back, looking at his hands. Takami was now awake and see Ryo freaking out thinking he killed him.

"What, what have I done"! Ryo yelled.

Layla and Tamaki know Takami was awake and ran up to him giving him support.

"He's awake Ryo" Tamaki yelled informing him but with an enraged expression. Tamaki have the mind to kick Ryo's butt for what he's done and ran up to attack him but stopped as Takami told him too. Layla carefully picked him up with his arm around her shoulder. She wasn't happy what Ryo done but was not mad either.

"Takami, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go that far. I lost control of my abilities and I dent mean saying those things I said, I just wanted you safe" Ryo explained.

"And nearly killing him was your version of helping him to be safe, some brother you are!" Tamaki yelled.

"Tamaki stop, Huhh Ryo you don't have to do everything alone. You got me, I want to help you take down the organization with you" Takami said back on his feet holding out his hand. Ryo just looked at Takami's hand unsure if he could accept, he wasn't even sure if Takami could even stand from the fight they were in. Ryo then took his and then hugged him.

"I accepted, Brother" Ryo said crying.

"Alright let's go take down the Anonymous Strike guys together" Takami said.

"Thanks" Ryo said standing beside him.

Just then Ashtoreth flow down in front of them and turned back into her wolf form.

"Ryo are you alright I scenes a very powerful burst of energy in you direction, are you alright" she asked.

"Yes Ashtoreth, I'm fine, guys this is Ashtoreth and Ashtoreth these are two of my family members and Takami's girl friend" he introduced them to each other.

"Since when did you get a black dragon that can turn into a female grey wolf" Takami yelled.

"Yesterday, now let's go I know where the organization headquarters is at" Ryo said leading them to the Anonymous Strike organizations hideout to finish them off once and for all.

"Now I know I'm not alone, not anymore" Ryo thought while running with Takami and his friends.

"Wait where are the Furious Five and Po at"? Takami asked Tamaki and Layla.

"In a force field in the forest that should power down any minute and Po is hanging upside down on a tree" Tamaki explained while running.

**In the forest **

"Uhh can someone cut me down all the blood is rushing to my head" Po said upside with his feet tide with rope to a branch. The five got out of the force field ten minutes ago and try to get him down.

"We're trying Po" Monkey said trying to untie him. Seconds later the branch the snaps and Po fell on everybody.

"Uh sorry" Po said laying on them.

"Just get off Po" they all said.

**This is my second biggest chapter, I'm really getting used to this. Well that's all for now guys, hope you liked it. Well alright peace and until the next chapter, if you have any ideas or suggestion let know and I'll think on it. R&R please if you want too that is, later. ^ ^**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own KFP only Takami, Tamaki, Layla, Ryo and my other OC's and their abilities, alright enjoy**.

Ch.16 Invading the Tower

The three tigers and Ryo and Ashtoreth were making their way to the Anonymous Strike headquarters and stopped at the front gate. Takami and Tamaki fur was sticking up from frustration and didn't know why. Their powers were on the brink of unleashing as well. For some reason Layla's fur was doing the same thing. Ryo started charging a dark blast at the gate. Tamaki tried to stop him but it was too late, there was a huge explosion and there was a huge hole in the closed bridge gate.

"What were you thinking Ryo, now they know we're here! Tamaki said.

"Don't worry, let's go in" Ryo said calmly.

"_I hope you have a good plan Ryo"_Takami thought while going inside.

**Inside the Organizations tower **

"So Ryo, what's the plan"? Tamaki asked with his arms crossed.

"Okay you guys, Layla and Takami you two will go on ahead, I'll find the core that keeps this place in order and destroy it and making it come down in rubble. Tamaki, do what you have to do" Ryo explained.

"I'll go in the dungeon and bring whoever I can to help, don't get hurt guys". Tamaki told them.

"Break"! They all said putting their hand together and then running their separate ways. Tamaki was running his way to the dungeon at a fast pace hoping to find a certain someone. It took him thirty minutes to get to its dungeons stairs that was down stairs.

**The Prisoner Dungeon**

Tamaki opened the door for the dungeon and inside was dark and hollow with smoke lifting in the air. Behind bars there were actual prisoners and they were anger. They tried to grab his hair but he just pushed them away.

"I guess they remember me" Tamaki said walking his way straight at the end of the hallway. As Tamaki was going through the dark hallway at the end of it there was the last door and it was in the center. Tamaki never made his way this far into dungeon. He opened the door and sees two tigresses. One was tied down like Ti-long was when he was in jail (not with the bolder that was holding him down), and the other was had cub no better than ten years old, she handcuff around her hands and was not tied down just the chains attached to the walls.

Tamaki had a surprised look on his face and slowly walked his way over to them so he could get a good look to be sure if he was seeing right.

"Mother and Kaila" he said softly and surprised.

**In the main hall of the Tower**

Takami and Layla were running through the hallway not stopping for anything and were getting tired. They stopped a few times to catch their breath then continued back running again.

"This place is huge" Layla pointed out.

"Got that right, but we have to keep moving" Takami said agreeing with her.

Just then dark portals appear on the ground then someone stepped out of it with a black coat on with a hood over her head. She moved the hood off her head then started walking over too them. She was a black Fox and had long knives between her fingers and smirking at them then burst out laughing at them.

"Well isn't this cute, two lovely tiger's trespasses are base" She said sarcastically.

"Are you one of the Organization members"? Takami asked.

"No duuhh idiot. You must be Takami Skyfang we were looking for"

"Yeah that's me and you are"? He asked.

"My names Lexcie, but Layla should know that, right little Layla" Lexcie said.

Takami started getting nerviest then looked at Layla who had her head down.

"What is she talking about Layla"? He asked.

"A few years ago the organization know I had Godai Genes, so they tried to make me join them, I refused then they tried to accuse me of doing something I didn't do. When they told everybody about me, whenever I needed help they would shun me and call me a freak, I understand if you don't trust me" She said sadly with her head down. Takami then put his paw on her shoulder.

"No worries it's not your fault, its's and theirs, and I still trust you, you are my girlfriend after all" Takami said still looking at the black fox but was talking to Layla.

"Whatever, have your moment but it will be your last" Lexcie yelled. She was lightning fast and also had the ability of electricity. "She must have been born in the same village Skyler lived in before coming to the orphanage". Takami though with a serious face.

She then made a scratch mark on Takami's face with her knives. Both Layla and Takami both moved their separate ways and got into their fighting position. The scar on Takami's face started healing and was engulf in red aura again like in the fight with Ryo. She was really quick but not faster than Takami when he had unleashed his full abilities releasing the Phoenix's powers. Layla jumped over Lexcie and throw a bunch of flying stars at her. Lexcie moved out of the way and had her eye on Layla who was hovering over her. Layla then throw a kunai with a tag that had fire on it and throw it at Lexcie. Lexcie easily caught it between her fingers.

"Is that it" Lexcie said.

"You'd be surprised what I can make normal weapons into" Layla said snaking fingers. Second later, with the kunai still in Lexcie's hand in exploded in her face and made her blind.

"My eyes, you'll pay for this you damn cats" she said blinded. Takami then put his hands together to his right side and separated his legs.

"Pyro Blaster" Takami yelled shooting a huge wave of fire and left her in ashes. She then got back up degraded then notices that she was fading.

"No why, how could I lose to two cats, I won't allow" She said fading away and was gone.

"We are not just cats, we're tigers" Takami and Layla said similarly then looked at each other then smiled.

"Well that's over, let's get going" Takami said.

"Hold up, you're not mad at me"? She question.

"No, why should I be, you helped me stop her, plus you didn't join them and Tamaki was with them then quite. I always will be with you" Takami said.

"Thank you Takami, I'm glad I'm with you" she said holding his hand. They then started walking again and talked.

**Inside the Core of the Tower**

"So this is the Core" Ryo said.

"Looks like it, well shall I destroy it, or you want to do the honor to do it" Ashtoreth said.

Ryo then charged another dark blast and shot it at the core. It made fatal damage and the tower was now shaking.

**The dungeon **

Tamaki was looking for a key but then everything started shaking and Tamaki know full well what was happening.

"Looks like Ryo doing his job" Tamaki said.

"Who's there"? The held down tigress asked.

"Mother it's me, Tamaki" He said.

"Tamaki, why are you here" she asked.

"I'm here to get you out now hold still, I'm going break the chains" he said. He broke the chains and you could see her fully. She was a white tigress looked to be in her late thirties. She had a red vest with green tiger leafs on it and brown pants. Thanks to her white fur, Tamaki had white stripes instead of black stripes with his orange fur. They both went over to the small white tigress cub and freed the child. She was about ten years old.

"Kaila you okay" Tamaki asked her worried.

"I'm fine" she answered.

"Good let's get going, I have Takami with me, I'll explain on the way" Tamaki said grabbing their hands and exiting the chamber prison. Tamaki and Takami's mother, Okami started thinking of her sons and then similed that they would be together again but then started thinking of her husband.

"No Tamaki, take Kaila and find your brother" Okami said with a stern voice.

"But mother, we have to get out together and…"He said but was cut off.

"No excuses GO" She orders them to leave. Tamaki took Kaila's hand and took off running.

"Kamikaze, you better get ready, because I'm coming for you, you piece of scum" She said opening a hided door and running through the secret passage way.

**Outside the destroyed tower**

Kiba, Faith, and Skyler were outside the door of the now destroyed front door and examined the tower.

"Are you sure Ryo in there" Faith asked Kiba.

"Yeah, I followed the scent and it stops here" Kiba explained.

"Only Ryo would do something foolish like blasting his way in, let's go in already" Skyler said going to the door.

"Wait, we're not the only one's here, I smell two scents, get ready" Kiba said removing his sword from his back and got into fight position. Faith and Skyler got into position as well and was beside Kiba ready for anything. Inside some bushes there was feline like eyes watching them then fell out of the bushes along with someone else. The two were none other than Kovu and Taisuki.

"What are you two doing here"? Faith asked

"Uh we wanted to come with you guys" Kovu admitted.

"Somehow I got dragged into this" Taisuki said looking at Kovu then back at the three.

"You two came here all by yourselves" Faith said worried.

"Uh not really, guys they know well followed them" Kovu yelled behind them. When he said that, a black panther and gray wolf came out of the bushes.

"Hey guys what's sup" Daichi said.

"So much for being sneaky" Jayden said annoyed.

"Did you guys see the Five and Po" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, there still trying to get Po out of the tree" Daichi said slightly laughing.

"Well the more the merrier now let's go" Skyler said rushing inside the tower.

"Hold up Sky" Jayden said going in after her.

"Again with the running" Kovu said tired and running inside.

"Let's get moving" Taisuki said running beside him.

**Back in the core of the tower**

Ryo and Ashtoreth were on their way to met back with their friends, but then he looked to the side a Chamber tube filled with green liquid with a grey wolf inside. The wolf looked like he saw sleeping and had no trouble breathing inside the chamber tube.

"That's the Bata from the rubbery, why is he here" Ryo walking over to flouting Bata's tube. On top the tube he was in, there was a sign that said Project: Psychokinese. The description about Psychokinese said that it: The movement of an object from one place to another using the power of the mind with no physical contact Also can pick up anything no matter how big or heavy an object or person is. Ryo was astounded about what he read then opened the door canter and lifted the grey Bata wolf out of the pod and tried to wake him up. The wolf slowly awakens and notices that Ryo was holding him up. He appeared to be too tired to do anything.

"Where am I, Chronos is that you" He said looking up at Ryo mistaking him from Chronos.

"No it's not Chronos, Don't worry, it's me Ryo" Ryo said.

"The Omega, Why are you helping me" He said.

"No reason, what's you name" Ryo asked.

"Zack" he answered.

"Okay Zack let's get out of here and find the others" Ryo told him.

"Okay" he said tiredly.

"Let's go Ashtoreth" he told her.

"Okay" she said slowly following them.

"Where are the other two wolves that were with you few weeks" Ryo asked.

"There here somewhere, can you help me find them" Zack asked weakly.

"No problem, come on" Ryo said softly and exiting the Core room.

**The Main Meeting Room**

Takami and Layla were making their way into the big Meeting Room and it looked like some kind of Wait Room. There was a wide window a good view of the night sky and you could see the half moon and stars. Seconds later Crane was carrying Viper and Mantis with him and they were flying on his back. Crane touched down in front of them and Viper and Mantis made their way over to Takami and Layla.

"Guys it dangerous, you shouldn't be here" Viper said.

"Don't worry guys; we can handle a little danger" Takami told them.

"Do you guys realize that we had to fight a guy with a guitar, and we had to run" Mantis yelled.

"You guys fought an Anonymous Strike member and ran, that means he followed you" Takami said. Seconds later a coyote in a black coat came from a dark portal.

"Shall we continue are little rock session" he said to Crane, Viper, and Mantis. "Oh look who I ran into, the Famous Takami Skyfang I heard you like rock music, well rock this Tower" He yelled like he was in a rock concert. He then started flout on water and playing is Electric Sitar.

"By the way my Name is Cooya, Now get ready to rock" He yelled. He formed a bubble in his hands and it turned into an Electric Sitar that looks more like a bass guitar. He then he sends a wave of water pushing them into a wall and trapped Crane, Viper, and Mantis in the corner leaving them helpless to fight beside Takami and Layla.

"Oh no, he's has Hydrokinese and Takami has Pyrokinese, this is so not good. Fire and water don't really work well together I have to do something" Layla though. She then got in front of Takami and pulled out two of her long kunai knives and got into position.

"Layla Wait" Takami said.

"Don't worry I'll handle this Takami" Layla said ready to fight.

"Oh so the lovely Layla what's to rock well bring it on" Cooya said playing music then the water clones was flouting beside him and charged at her. As soon as the clone was meters from her she stab it and it turned into plain water on the ground.

"What this is impossible, no one is supposed to cut through the water not even you" He said raising his hands and then water spiral around him. Out of nowhere strong winds busted through the window leaving shards on the ground. The strong winds then spiraled around Layla and lifting her off the ground allowing her to fly. The shards was also was being pulled in the winds. She then lifted her arm at him and sent the blast waves and the glass shards at him pushing him back and leaving cuts on his jacket and cuts on his face.

"This is my element and you're in our way" Layla said. Then more air came through the window.

**Looks like Layla getting serious, hope you liked it, it's getting close to the end. Until the next chapter please R&R, alright peace. ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Omega: I don't own KFP only Takami, Tamaki, Layla, Ryo and my other OC's and their abilities.**

Ch. 17 All in this Together

Layla was fighting with Cooya and they both were going at each other intensely using their powers. Layla kept tossing stuff up like tables and chairs and even glass with her wind abilities and souring them at Cooya. Takami was watching on the side lines and trying to get Crane, Mantis and Viper from the force field. There was no use; the fleld would not go down not even with force. He know the only way was to take Cooya down and maybe it would turn off, but that also means interfering with the battle and might hurt Layla's feelings and pride.

Cooya landed back on the ground and so did Layla, Cooya the coyote was playing his guitar and swinging it around like a rock star showing off and summoned more water clones. Layla took out her two kunai's and then cut through them easily and ran at him. Cooya then swung his guitar at her hitting her face and were thrown backwards.

"That's it, I had enough of him" Takami yelled furiously about to charge at Cooya.

"No, I can do this myself. Please let me do this by myself" Layla said weakly, picking herself back up and standing tall. She then looked at Takami then smiled. Takami gave in then stood there watching.

"I have to show that I'm not weak, this I my true power of wind" She thought as her eyes went from light purple to cloud white. Outside the wind there was a storm and the clouds were spinning around.

"Takami hold on to something" Layla warned. Takami looked outside and sees a tornado coming over and got to the nearest poll and hung on to it. Crane and the other two were safe since they were in a force field. Cooya still had is eyes on Layla not knowing that there was a tornado heading his way. The tornado then burst through the broken glass wind and started sucking up everything that was in site. Takami was hanging on for dear life slightly nerviest but greatly impress of Layla's ability. She was just standing there looking at Cooya furiously concentrating on her powers. Cooya turned around and all the water clones that were around him were bought in the spinning wind. Cooya was sliding on the ground trying to stop from going inside and had his back turned from Layla. She took that to her advantage and ran up to him and midair kicked him into it and the coyote was finished. The force field that was around Viper, Crane, and Mantis disappear, proof that Cooya was gone. Takami then went up to Layla the hugged her.

"That was awesome Layla, I didn't know you were that strong" Takami admitted.

"Thank you Takami, that means a lot to me" She said then gave his a quick kissed. Viper and the other two then walked up to them.

"Guys do you mind if we come with you since we can't talk you out of leaving" Viper asked.

"Sure, but we have to go know" Layla said letting Takami go.

"Fine let's go" Takami ordered.

"He's just like Tigress in every way even if they're not blood family" Viper though slithering after them.

**Main long Hallway**

Tamaki and his little sister Kaila finally got out of the dungeon room and were running their way through the hallway trying to catch up with the others. Kaila was barely keeping up with Tamaki. She was not used to running so fast since she was finally out of the cell room and she was out of breath panting hard. Tamaki stopped for a minute so she could catch her breath.

"Kaila are you okay, we can stop for a while and rest if you want"? He asked the tired tigress cub.

"Thank you" she said. She sat against the wall with her paws on her knees and head down. Tamaki sat next to her resting against the wall as well but not really out of breath. Kaila then closed her eyes and putted her head against Tamaki's arm but was still awake.

"Tamaki, what's our brother like" she asked with her eyes still closed.

"Well, he's very brave, loyal, and would do anything he sets his mind into doing. He's also training in the art of kung fu," he answered.

"Really, that's really cool. I can't wait to meet him," she said holding onto his arm.

"Yeah, you will meet him soon" he said. She then started nodding off to sleep completely, and was resting on his shoulder. Tamaki got up then picked her up in his arms then started running again.

"Takami, I hope your alright" he though carrying Kaila in his arms.

**Three floor hallway **

Tigress and was running alone looking for Takami, Layla, and Tamaki hoping they were nearby. She then spotted Ryo with two other wolves with him she did not know. He then sees her with "a oh crap I am scrod look" on his face and tried to run with the other wolves beside him. She ran after him and tackled both him and the Zack to the ground. As Ryo was on the ground she planted her foot on his chest standing up and Zack was still weak from awaking up from the chamber.

"Where have you been, we been looking for you everyone else" she yelled.

"I've been busy, now can you remove you foot off my chest. I'm in pain here you know." She said. She removed her foot off him so he could get up and backed away.

"Where are Takami and Layla" she asked.

"I really don't know," he admitted.

"Well let's go find him," she said and grabbing is arm. There was still pain in Ryo arm since the fight between him and Takami and yelped loudly. Zack finally got up and his body was engulfed green aura and was flouting then a nearby box that was next to him started flouting as well. He then realized his powers and somehow knew what he could do with them.

"Let go of him you creep" he yelled then used his sychokinese and throw the iron box at Tigress. She saw it coming out of nowhere and moved out of the way. Zack then used his powers again then picked up anything nearby and was ready to hoard them at Tigress. Ryo got back up and ran quickly over in front of her.

"Zack stop it was an accident, she didn't mean it" Ryo said with his arms out.

Oh, okay but if she tries anything funny she's going down" Zack said.

"Tigress, you have to understand that we have to do this. Please, at least help us and see what we're doing," he told her.

"Okay what are you guys doing?" she said giving in with her arms crossed.

"We're trying to find out what the Anonymous Strike organization is planning and stop them." He explained.

"Okay, I'll join you, Also who are they?" she asked.

"This is Zack and this…. "Luna" he told her and then looked at her.

"Luna, is that my name now"? She said happily.

"Yeah on the way here you said you really didn't like your birth name, I made up a new one, what you think?" he said.

"I like it, its way better than my old one, thank you Ryo" she said.

"You're welcome, now Tigress is there anyone else I need to worry about stepping on my chest" Ryo said.

"Po and Monkey should be behind me," She told him. Seconds later the primate and the panda was just turned the corner and Po was really out of breath, breathing hard and Monkey seemed normal.

"Where have you two been?" she asked with her arms cross.

"You I have you run with Po, Tigress," Monkeys said.

"Sorry Tigress, I just need a break. I throw up on the way here," Po said tired.

"That gross" Ryo said

"Oh I see you found Ryo, Tigress," Po said smiling.

"There's a change in plans, we're helping them," Tigress ordered.

"Okay" Monkey and Po said at the same time.

"Jinx, you owe me a cookie's Monkey" Po said out loud.

"You owe me a whole jar," Monkey yelled.

"Oh yeah sorry about that" Po said slightly laughing.

"Guys we really have to go" Ryo said getting their attention.

"He right let go, Ryo lead the way to where we are going" Tigress said. With that said Ryo lead the way to go find everyone.

**The top floor of the destroyed Tower**

Takam, Layla, Viper, Crane and Mantis were now at the top of the half destroyed tower. They continued to run all the way into they reach the top. They reach the final door and there was someone standing in front of it and it looked like a white tigress. Takami thought for a moment and started have flashbacks of someone holding him as a child and recognized her. She then turned around and sees them starring at her.

"Who are you" Takami said quietly but loud enough for her to hear him.

"My names Okami and you are"? She said the asked.

"My name is Takami and these are my friends. Do I know you from somewhere miss" Takami asked still having flashbacks about her.

"Maybe because I'm the one who named you" She said smiling at him. Takami eyes widen from surprised but confused. Moments later Tamaki rushed in side with Kaila in his arms and sees Takami and his friends then Okami.

"Mom, what are you doing here, I see you found Takami already" Tamaki said walking beside Takami.

"Mom"? Takami said in confusion. Takami thought some more with the flashback going on in the back of his head. Then he slowly starts to realize what was going on. He then walked up to her with tears in his eyes.

"Mom" he said finally figuring it all out. She then similed with open arms, Takami ran up to her and gave her a big hug crying happily.

"It's you, it's really you. I can't believe you're alive" Takami said crying his eyes out.

"It's okay I'm here" She assured him.

"There's so many questions like; here have you been, where did you go, and why did you leave me" takami said still hugging her.

"I'll explain later" she told him. Kaila finally awakened and she and Tamaki walked up to them and joined them. Ryo and the others finally came through the door and Tigress sees Takami talking to someone. All kinds of ideas went through her head and she figured it out.

"Takami, I like you to meet our mother and Kaila your little sister, say hello Kaila". He told her. She came from behind him and waved then got in front of Takami.

"Are you really my big brother"? She asked.

"I guess I am, and you're my little sister" Takami said. Layla then walked up to them to introduce herself politely.

"Hello my name is Layla Huang and I'm dating your son Takami" Layla told her.

"Well hello and thank you for being interested" She said happily.

"So do you approve"? They both said.

"Yes" she answered.

"Thank, Miss Skyfang" Layla said thanking her and hugging Takami.

"Where is dad" Takami asked. Now that he said that Okami's face went from happiness to hatred.

"He's inside, that trader will pay. He locked me in that dungeon for years now. He made me go through so much pain and he took me away from you sending you somewhere and tricking Tamaki in joining him and turning him into assassin." She explained. After hear the last part Tamaki putted his head down in shame,

"Why did he do that"? Takami asked sorrowfully.

"Because I know you be a failure to me" someone said out of nowhere.

"What! Who's there? Takami yelled. Everybody got in their position and so did Layla standing right beside him. In front of them there firer portal lifting off the ground and a Bengal tiger stepped out on a black coat on.

"It is I Kamikaze, soon all of China will be mine" Kamikaze yelled.

"So it's you, you're the one that made me go thought pain all these years ago, you'll pay you bastard" Takami yelled grabbing his sword, jumped in the air and slashed down on him but when he came into contacted kamikaze disappear in ashes.

"If you really want to finish this then meet me inside the door, and then we'll see who will control all of china or save it" He said through thin air not there anymore but through the door.

Takami then walked to the other and his family and putted his Soul Bender sword back on his back.

"I'm going to go take him down, I could use you guys help" Takami said standing in front of Tamaki and Ryo

"I'm with you all the way" Ryo said

"I always got your back bro" Tamaki said.

"What about us Takami" Layla said wanting to go too.

"I guess, but I don't want you to get hurt Layla" Takami said worried for her will being.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, you seen what I could do" Layla said confident.

"Okay, you can all come" Takami said walking to the door.

"Hey, what about us" someone said behind everyone. Takami turned around along with everyone else. Behind everyone Kiba, Faith, Kovu, Taisuki, and Skyler where standing there. Skyler then walked up to Ryo and punched him in the arm.

"Ahh that hurts, is it always going to be like this" he said in pain.

"That's for making me worry about you, you jerk" she yelled. Then Skyler than kissed him out of nowhere.

"And that was telling me that you loved me in the letter" She smiling.

"Are we going or what, can we fight now" Daichi said impatiently with his arms crossed.

"Daichi, you are really are like a child" Jayden said hits him on the shoulder.

"Actually, I agree can we get this over with I'm sort of hungry" Kiba pointed out.

"Wow we're going to take on the bad guys again" Po cheered.

"There are possibly one more Organization left and we're fighting number one first, are you ready you two" Tamaki asked Both Ryo and Takami.

"Let's finish this once and for all" Ryo said.

"Let's do this" Takami said wanting to get this over with.

Just then another dark portal grew among the floor then Chronos stepped out and the portal vanished.

"Mind if I join you Ryo I want him dead too for what he did to my friends" Chronos asked.

"Yeah, we need all the help we can get" Ryo said.

"Alright lets the fight begin" Takami. With that said everybody ran thought the door to go Fight Kamikaze the leader of the organization.

**Through the door**

Everyone made it through the giant door and everything looked like a city and Kamikaze was standing afar from a distance onto of a tall place.

"It seems that you really want to fight me Takami along with your friends, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have meet them, you should be gratefully, but I'll soon take it all back beware my power of Omnikinese" he said then raising his arms in the air and then a big house was thrown at them. Everybody moved back and the Five, Po, Skyler, Jayden, Tamaki, Taisuki, Kaila, and Okami back inside then the door was closing. Skyler tried to run back outside but the door was already closed and she and the others were back inside where they just were. The only ones that was through the door was; Takami, Ryo, Kiba, Chronos, Zack, and Layla.

"No, Skyler" Ryo yelled.

"Don't worry their back inside, we can take him on our own" Takami said holding his Souls Bender blade in his hands. Ryo and the others did the same pulling out their weapons ready to finish this.

**Okay that's all for now the next chapter is the big fight but not the final fight, you'll see what I mean later in the story. **

**Takami: Alright Kamikaze I'm going to take you down, I'll make you pay for this!**

**Ryo: I'm ready to fight anytime T.K!**

**Daichi: Let's get this over with already!**

**Kiba: Let's give it all we got guys.**

**Chronos: I will avenge my friends.**

**Kiba: so will I.**

**Okami: Takami may the light keep you safe.**

**Everyone: Until the next chapter of Elemental Hazards **

**Authors Note: Omnikinesis**** is the ability to mentally control anything and everything that exists, organic or created, existing now or in the future, right down to the molecular level. This is quite possibly the most overwhelming and most powerful ability because it involves everything that tangibly exists without exception.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Omega: I don't own KFP only Takami, Tamaki, Layla, Ryo and my other OC's and their abilities, alright enjoy.**

Ch. 18 Takami vs Kamikaze

Takami, Ryo, Kiba, Layla, Chronos, and Layla were fighting their way through the city with Kamikaze lifting and throwing towers at them. Ryo kept shooting them down without the towers crashing down on them all. They continued running on forward over to him. He saw till standing on the tallest tower of them all and making obstacles trying to get in there way. He made a hug wall in front of them, then Ryo shoot a dark blast at the center of it and they went through it. As they kelp running Kamikaze lifted a least three buildings above them, making the building come crashing down them.

It was now Kiba's turn and he decided to do something insane but possible.

"Ryo, throw me up there" He asked Ryo. For once Ryo did what he asked and tossed him high in the air thinking he finally had an idea. While Kiba was still in the air, he pulled out in sword and sliced the towers in half making a path for places that was not walk-able and making some kind tower bridge. Kiba then landed in front of them.

"I got to say, that was great Kiba" Ryo said amazed.

"Thanks Ryo" Kiba said glad he said that.

"Let's get going" Takami said with Layla standing beside him. They continued to go on beyond the path.

Then the area changed and then they were standing in front something that looked like a machine engine.

"That must me this towers generator" Kiba told them knowing what it was.

"What do we do"? Ryo asked.

"Destory the generator" Kiba yelled.

"Okay all together" Takami yelled. Kovu and Zack decide that he would sit this one out since he didn't really considered have his own attack name even thou he has four elements.

"Pyro Blaster" Takami yelled

"Firer destroyer" Kiba yelled.

"Dark Blast" Ryo and Chronos yelled.

"Spiral wind" Layla said.

They all shot at the same time and the generator and it was now over heating. Then it started glowing and then exploded.

"Yeah we did, now lets get out of here guys and find Kamikaze" Takami ordered. Just then there was a white portal and you could see the five, Po, the others, and… Master Shifu through were the light portal.

"I guess we have to go through, it might not open back up, come on Zack" Chronos told Zack. Takami then looked at Layla waiting on him on what he's going to do.

"Ladies first" Takami said politely. She then walked through the portal and so did Kiba and Zack.

"We really got are hands full on this one right T.K" Ryo said smiling with his arms crossed.

"I guess we do" Takami agreed.

"Guys, can we go through please, this place creeps me out" Kovu asked.

"Alright let's go" Ryo said ready to go.

They then started walking to the white portal but then everything started shaking from under their feet below them. Along with that the portal looked like it was starting to close.

"NO, the portal closing"! Kovu yelled. They tried to through to get inside but it faded away.

"No, this is not looking good" Ryo pointed out. Just then Kamikaze were flouting above them a yard away with a pissed off look on his face.

"You damn fools, you destroyed my generator. That was going to help conquer China you shall pay" he yelled.

"It is our job to stop you jerk" Kovu yelled back.

"Not only it was going to help me control China, it also keeps my powers in check you fools, now all three of you will perish" He yelled.

"This is bad news" Ryo said worried.

"All of you elemental scum will die my hand, and I will be the last. Say goodbye to your lives"! He yelled pulling out his very long katana from his coat. His appearance also changed but then on perpose he landed on the ground then jumped from the cliff. Takami, Ryo, and Kovu ran up and looked off the over the cliff and sees him still falling he then evilly smiled. He was now holding on to a container some red inside and drank it and it was the Godai cells. Ryo know what it was and Takami jumped in after him with his blade in hand and Ryo and Kovu was watching in the sidelines on top of the tower.

Kamikaze finally touched down and then raised his sword high in the blocking postion waiting for Takami clashed sword with his. Takami bashed his sword against Kamikaze's and then suddenly Kamikaze's blade grew into a longer sword.

**The ****sephiroth** **background** **Theme **

"It's been awhile since I been in this form, every time I change into this, someone dies" he said looking at Takami dead in the eyes while he was still in the air. Kamikaze's fur was spikier his iris was completely red. Takami's eyes widen from shock of his opponents new evil look. Kamikaze pushes him upward making Takami bounce and clashed his sword against his sending Takami high in the air. While still flying upward in the air Takami land dead center were Ryo and Kovu were standing gaining his balance. Kamikaze then flouted on a poll above them and was looking down on them.

"Kamikaze, what do you truly want"? Takami yelled.

"All the powers of Elements of the world and using them all of china as my new fortress. I will force all the people here as my slaves and make an army of my own super soldiers as with Godai cells. Those soldier destroy everything; hopes, dreams, and may even lives. Then one day I'll take this inter plant as my kingdom, this world will be mine" he explained raising his hands, making the clouds gray and gloomy.

"What about China"? Takami asked.

"Well that's up to you, Takami" he said smiling evilly.

"Ryo, take care of Kovu, I got him"! Takami said quickly and awaken his phoenix powers but not its full abilities then jumped at Kamikaze and he did the same. As they were fight Ryo picked Kovu up and went to the safest place he could find. Thunder and lightning clashed down from the clouded sky while the two powerfully tiger kept clashing at each other. They were ritually flying through the air fighting. Kamikaze and Takami were going blow from blow at each other. Kamikaze then did a side slash clash it against Takami's, pushing him away. Takami regain is balance in flouting with the help of his fiery fire wings then noticed that Kamikaze had disappeared somewhere.

He then looked to his side and saw him rushing into him ready to strike and bashed into a nearby building. Inside the dark build Takami picked himself back up and his sword. Seconds later Kamikaze came rushing in, Takami moved back then started wall jumping everywhere and Kamikaze was now doing the same to keep up with him. As they were moving around the moment they were close enough they clashed the swords together making sparks fly. Takami then moved away and then started back running again and Kamikaze had disappeared again. Takami was running straight them in a instant Kamikaze came out of nowhere through the shadows about cut Takami, Takami ducked from the blade and it sliced right throught a iron wall starting a small fire then T.K stopped to confront Kamikaze tired of running then bashed their swords together again.

"Oh and where did you find this strength" He asked softly.

"I'm not about to tell you" Takami yelled pushing is sword against his and pushing him out of the build and back in the battlefield. Takami the sour back outside where Kamikaze was and he disappeared again.

"He has a real act in hiding. Come out, I know you're here"! Takami yelled out. Out of nowhere Kamikaze cut a big piece of building into a triangle and pushed it at Takami. Takami moved away flying again noticed Kamikaze was above him fly as well.

"I have a wonderful present for, shall I give you despair or agony" he said cutting half of a big cart half and it was falling above Takami. Takami the cut right through it and stuck his sword on a building and stood on it. Kamikaze was looking down on Takami slightly smirking at him on top of the build.

"On you kness, I want you to beg for forgiveness" He said raising his hand and using the power of Pyshokinese lifting everything around him like carts, huge boulders, even towers and made them rain down on Takami.

"Mongolian Fire ball"! Takami yelled shooting a big ball of fire forward that looked like a small but medium sized sun, anything that came into contact was pulled inside. Takami then soured himself away from Kamikaze and in top of a build.

He looked around to see if Kamikaze was around anywhere and he wasn't right now. Takami then started coughing up small amount of blood from his mouth and was on his knees watching his breath. Moment's later kamikaze jumped on top of the building and was ready to cut Takami down. Before he could do it Takami dodge rolled away from him without being cut. Bashing swords Kamikaze punched Takami in the face and back fist him in the face hurling Takami in a wall. Takami slide down on the wall of the building and was sitting down against the wall. Kamikaze the pierced Takami in the stomach and lifted him with his sword.

"Humph, do you remember this pain, then let me remind you. Tell me what you cherish most, do give me the pleaser of taking it away" Kamikaze said throwing Takami high in the air, he then jumped in the air and Takami tried to counter Kamikaze's sword attack only getting clash. Kamikaze then started piercing and shaking Takami's body high through the air, then cut through Takami's foot and sent him crashing down on a tower with blood under him. Takami tried to pick himself back up but lost the strength to do so at the moment. He finally got back up barely holding on to his Soul Bender sword. Kamikaze was so high in the sky you could barley even see him. Kamikaze then charged at him and was long ways away from Takami. Takami looked up and was giving in and ready for his demise of the final blow. But then inside Takami's sub consciousness everything was white.

**Takami's sub consciousness**

Takami was still on his knees and hold onto his blade. There was someone behind him, it was a white tiger about his age and the both had their back from each other.

"Are really losing to him, that's very disappointing Takami. I know you're stronger than this, you are my **reincarnation** after all" the white tiger said. Takami recognized that voice and didn't have to turn around.

"Ta- Takumi" Takami said softly.

"You remember right, no matter what happen always protect your honor as Master, okay you never made master yet but that what the heart is for not just to keep you alive" Takumi told him.

"Yeah"

"Do you need my help" Takumi asked offering his phoenix powers again.

"No, I can do own my own this time, with my own abilities" Takami said awakening his own phoenix abilities.

"Do you remember what I said before I died" Takaumi asked.

"Yeah, I am your living legacy" Takami going back to reality.

**Back to reality and the fight**

Takami woken back up and small amount of light was shrouding around him along with the flame. His inter body was healed and there was no more in his shoulder or body anymore. He then soured in after Kamikaze who was dive in after Takami but stop flow backwards, Takami wall jumped on a water tower went straight forward trods and clashed sword with Kamikaze again and know what he had to do.

"I pity you; you just don't get it at all, "there not a thing I don't cherish"! Takami yelled swing his sword around his shoulder and stickered fire clones with that looked like phoenixes. Takami then slashed his upper body then flow upward above him and then let all seven big birds attack him one by one. Takami then came down charging his Supairaru Enso souring down on him bashed him into the ground and the attack killed him, Kamikaze was now lifeless.

Takami then came crashing down to the ground happily and landed on the ground in front of Ryo and Kovu and he past off sleep happily. Just then a white portal opened up in front of them. Without a second though Ryo picked Takami up and ran inside with Kovu right beside him.

**5 hours later **

A few hours went on by and Takami was sleeping peacefully in the recovering room lying in the bed. His entire upper body was bandaged and was wear white shorts under the sheets. Tigress was sitting beside him sleeping in a chair with her arms cross facing him. Everyone else waited outside the door, waiting for Takami to wake up.

Takami finally started waking up, his vision was a little blurry for being tired, also with the light that was shining down on him.

"Where, Where am I" he said tired. Tigress heard him and sat up quickly fully facing him.

"Takami, your finally wake, I'm glad your safe" She said carefully hugging.

"Hey, I'm okay Tigress. So where is everyone" Takami asked.

"Their outside found on a moment" She said walking over to the slide door.

"Guys, Doctor, he's awake you can come in now" She called out through the door. Everyone walked inside and I mean everyone, even Chronos and Zack came in. As soon Layla laded eyes on Takami she rushed him and gave his a huge hug slightly crying.

"Hey, that hurts Layla, my healing facture still helping me recover" He said playfully and hugging back.

"I'll just glad your safe" She said softly and letting go of him.

"I'm fine, don't worry" he told her. Ryo and Kovu walked up and next to him.

"Are you sure Takami" Kovu said worried.

"Yeah man I the beginning of the fight you really took a betting from him" Ryo pointed out.

"I did finish the fight thou" Takami said throw that out there. Master shifu and Okami walked over to the doctor to speak to him about Takami.

"Doctor Chechu, how is Takami charts on his health" Master Shifu asked.

"At first when these two young brought the patient in the hospital, his bones and organs was crushed, battered, and pierced throw, but now they are completely healed like they we're not even damaged. By the results of the charts he is free to move around, but not too much. He should be fine," explained.

"Thank you Doctor" Okami said walking over to Takami.

"Takami, are you ready to come home with us"? Okami asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready to go back to the Jade Palace" Takami told her getting up.

"Actually I mean our old home land back in Phoenix City" she rephrased.

"Oh, well I don't know. There's was a lot of memories that used to haunt me of that place. It's not that I don't want to go there, I just don't want to live there for too long, I'm sorry mom". Takami told her with a sad expression.

"Oh okay, I somehow I know you were going to say that, you can live here if you want" she said with a simile on his face.

"Really, in can" he said getting over excited. Takami's tail was now on fire from being excited that he could stay.

"I guess I'll have to move somewhere close but outside of the Village. Allso that way I could keep in eye on you, and Kaila could visit you".

"Are you ready to check out Takami, I got your clothes ready for you"? Ryo asked.

"Yeah thanks, can everyone leave so I can change"? Takami asked.

**20 minutes later **

Takami, Ryo, and Skyler were sitting down under the Peach Tree of Heavenly just looking into the night sky just like they did in the Orphanage. Skyler had her head on Ryo's shoulder and Ryo was jamming with his music play listening to rock music. Takami was watching the night sky bored. Ryo then took off the headphones off his head and was getting ready to say something.

"Man I could go for a good rock concert, wouldn't you T.K"? Ryo told Takami.

"Yeah, hey why don't we have one here in the village? There hardly any good music here ever since we got her starting insane chaos" Takami told them.

"That sounds like a great idea, we'll peroblt make this village from the Village of Peace to the Village of Rock" she said pointed out liking the idea.

"We should defiantly do that, give the village what it needs" Ryo said out loud.

"Can I join you guys"? Kiba asked Ryo walking up the hill now standing in front of them.

"Yeah man, that sounds okay. Also good job in the battle fight with that dude and cut up those towers man" Ryo told him.

"Thanks, hey Ryo are we cool now"? Kiba asked.

"Yeah were cool" Ryo said raising his paw up to do a fist fist bump Ryo's and sat down with them.

"We'll do it tomorrow, alright guys" Takami said to all of them.

"Alright" they said together.

"We should think of a Title like the Five" Kiba pointed out.

"Got any ideas T.K? Ryo asked Takami.

"I think I got one" Takamisaid thinking of the right name.

**The next day**

The next day Takami and all his friends putted up poster of them having a concert and Shifu was fine with it but it had to be clean. There were a lot of children in the village after all.

The Five, Kovu, Po, Faith, Jayden, Kaila, Layla and Okami were cheering for them along with everyone else. Even Chornos and Zack were there but in the back off the entrance because they were late.

"Alright let's start this party"! Ryo yelled. Tamaki was on bass, Daichi was on drums, Kiba and Ryo was back up singer and electric juitar, and Takami was lead singer and screamer.

"I like to dedicate this song to the Furious Five, Master Shifu, and Po. Thanks guys for taking us in and helping us along with the village for accepting us, this song is for all of you. WE ARE THE **ELEMENTAL HAZARDS**!" Takami shouted.

**Song: Phenomenon**

If you like us, calling all riders  
>Roll up beside us, no place to hide us<br>All Furious fighters, let's unite us  
>Switch on you're nitrous and let's go<p>

Destination for navigation  
>Man up you're stations, feel the sensation<br>Surround invasion with communication  
>Move quick, we might avoid contamination<p>

Down, here comes the sound  
>Everyone pound you're feet<br>To this phenomenon  
>Now let's make it loud<br>Let me show 'em all how  
>You move to this phenomenon<p>

Whoa, open you're soul  
>Baby, lose control<br>Inside of this phenomenon  
>Just let yourself go<br>We'll let everyone know  
>You moved to this phenomenon<p>

Don't let these spiders crawl up beside us  
>They want to bite us, inject the virus<p>

Raise up you're lighters, praise to the righteous  
>Need you to guide us, get prepared to go<p>

If you like us, calling all riders  
>Roll up beside us, no place to hide us<p>

All Furious fighters, let's unite us  
>Switch on you're nitrous and let's go<p>

Down, here comes the sound  
>Everyone pound you're feet<br>To this phenomenon

Now let's make it loud  
>Let me show 'em all how<br>You move to this phenomenon

Whoa, open you're soul  
>Baby, lose control<br>Inside of this phenomenon  
>Just let yourself go<br>We'll let everyone know  
>You moved to this phenomenon<p>

Can't take it anymore  
>Shaken 'til we move the floor<br>What are we waiting for? Let's go  
>Tired of being ordinary<br>Don't care if there's people starring  
>I know you said you'd carry me on<p>

I'm not invisible like you

Next time things get a little messed up

I'll shine but I'll never be seen through

I'm fine just trying to wake the rest up

Down, here comes the sound  
>Everyone pound you're feet<br>To this phenomenon

Now let's make it loud  
>Let me show 'em all how<br>You move to this phenomenon

Whoa, open you're soul  
>Baby, lose control<br>Inside of this phenomenon

Just let yourself go  
>We'll let everyone know<br>You moved to this phenomenon

You moved to this phenomenon  
>You moved to this phenomenon<p>

**Song ended**

Everyone was cheering out loud cheering their heads off liking the song that Takami and his band has played and was getting ready to play another one. Takami was getting pump up happily on how the crowd was cheering them on to sing the next one.

"Okay guy here's the next one" Takami told the crowd.

**Song: frontline **It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death  
>Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet<br>I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down  
>You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end<br>When it's over, we can say, "Well done"  
>But not yet, 'cause it's only begun<br>So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones  
>To fight this thing, until we've won<br>We drive on and don't look back  
>It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past<br>All the things that we mighta done wrong  
>We could've been doing this all along<p>

Everybody, with your fists raised high  
>Let me hear your battle cry tonight<br>Stand beside, or step aside  
>We're on the frontline<p>

And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore  
>Step aside, you forgot what this is for<br>We fight to live, we live to fight  
>And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry<br>We live our lives on the frontlines  
>We're not afraid of the fast times<br>These days have opened up my eyes  
>And now, I see where the threat lies<p>

We've got to lead the way

It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death  
>Stand beside one another 'cause it ain't over yet<p>

I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down  
>You and I will be the ones that are holding the crown in the end<p>

When it's over we can say, "Well done"

But not yet 'cause it's only begun

So, pick up and follow me we're the only ones  
>To fight this thing until we've won<p>

We drive on and don't look back

It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past

All the things that we might've done wrong  
>We could've been doing this all along<p>

Everybody with your fists raised high  
>Let me hear your battle cry tonight<p>

Stand beside or step aside  
>We're on the front line<p>

Everybody with your fists raised high  
>Let me hear your battle cry tonight<p>

Stand beside or step aside  
>We're on the front line<p>

And we'll be carrying on until the day  
>It doesn't matter anymore<p>

Step aside you forgot what this is for  
>We fight to live, we live to fight<br>And tonight you'll hear my battle cry

We live our lives on the front lines

We're not afraid of the fast times  
>These days have opened up my eyes<br>And now I see where the threat lies

Everybody with your fists raised high  
>Let me hear your battle cry tonight<p>

Stand beside or step aside  
>We're on the front line<p>

Everybody with your fists raised high  
>Let me hear your battle cry tonight<p>

Stand beside or step aside  
>We're on the front line<p>

We live our lives on the front lines

We're not afraid of the fast times

We live our lives on the front lines  
>We're not afraid<p>

We've got to lead the way  
>We've got to lead the way<p>

Everybody with your fists raised high  
>Let me hear your battle cry tonight<br>Stand beside or step aside  
>We're on the front line<p>

Everybody with your fists raised high  
>Let me hear your battle cry tonight<p>

Stand beside or step aside  
>We're on the front line<p>

Everybody with your fists raised high  
>Stand beside on the front line<p>

Everybody with your fists raised high  
>Let me hear your battle cry<p>

Everybody with your fists raised high  
>Let me hear your battle cry tonight<p>

Stand beside or step aside  
>We're on the front line<p>

**Song ended**

Everyone started again cheering on from the song Takami and the others made. Soon all the people got on stage and started dancing along with the Furious Five, except for Shifu and Tigress.

Now Takami and the others would live a adventurous and awesome life thanks to Shifu and the rest of the Furious five and Po the Dragon Warrior. Takami and his friends will now face more challenges and foes along the way and become Master.

The end

**That the end of Elemental Hazards guys, for the people who read this thanks reading and also the people who reviewed your awesome thanks guys. Until the next story everyone, alright later Omaga over and out, peace. ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Omega: I don't own KFP only Takami, Tamaki, Layla, Ryo and my other OC's and their abilities, alright enjoy.**

Ch. What do we do now?

After Takami and his team finished with their last song of their concert, they were packing up with the Furious Five and Po helping them and congratulating them of their awesome songs. Some people stayed behind too watch them getting ready to leave but soon left as well.

They only few people that were in the crowd were Zack and Chronos. Zack was still watching Ryo mostly while he was standing up straight and Chronos were leaning against the way with his arms crossed. He was now wearing his favorite long red jacket, wearing black pants, black pants and boots again. Zack had he regular gray hoodie with a white T-shirt underneath, and gray shorts.

Sooner or later Takami and his group were getting ready to go back too the Jade Palace and for a while take a few days off, with Shifu's permission of course. They finally left and Zack and Chronos were walking through the streets and they both had a lot on their minds.

"Hey Chronos, what do we do now"? Zack asked his close brother.

"I don't know, that's what I'm thinking about" Chronos answered.

"I might have a theory, if you're all ears"?

"Okay, what is it"Chronos asked back.

"How about we, stay, here possible with Ryo" Zack asked nervously.

"Hm, that sounds good to me, we could chill here" Chronos said scratching his head.

"That's great, thank you now we can see Ryo"! He cheered unaware that he was picking stuff up and Chronos with his Psychokinese.

"I'm glad that your happy and all, but could you put me down" Chronos said flouting in the air. Zack then noticed what was going on and put his mind abilities back in check, releasing everything that was flouting around them. Chronos then landed his feet back on the ground. He then started walking and thinking again about what to do now and then came to a conclusion.

"Yo Zack, ever though of opening up a weapons shop little bro" He asked him.

"No not really, why do you want too open one, because that sounds like an awesome idea" Zack said excited.

"Yeah, now all we got to do is; find a good abandon store, get a good name for it, look for some good weapons some people would buy, and then have paint it" Chronos explained.

"That sounds great, now what weapons do we need" the teen wolf asked.

**Back at the jade palace : Kitchen**

The Furious Five, Po, Master Shifu and everyone else were eating in the kitchen celebrating over the battle and the concert. Po was going on about how awesome the concert was and asking how the battle went down between Takami and his evil dad went. Ryo were listening too and was eating up a storm from his noodle soup bowl. He went through ten bowls all ready and was still eating. Kovu was also there not saying a word, just listening

"I swear Ryo, the only reason you're not fat is because of your high metabolism" Skyler said slightly annoyed from him disturbing Takami's story of how he won the fight. Looked at her then smiling showing his fangs just to mess with her.

"So you were really souring through the air"? Po asked wanting to know more.

"Yeah, like a phoenix" Takami answered.

"That sounds so, AWESOME" Po cheered being his old fan boy self.

"Takami, Layla, and you too Kovu, may I see you in the Hall of Heroes please" Master Shifu asked politely.

"Yes sir" Both Takami and Layla said similarly.

"Okay" Kovu said nervous.

"Follow me" he said getting off his seat and walked out of the kitchen with Takami, Kovu, and Layla behind him.

**In Hall of Heroes in front of the pool**

Shifu was standing in front of the pool with the gold dragon above him. The two teens and Kovu were now walking up to him. Kovu was greatly amazed of how green and jade everything was and when he saw the gold dragon all he could say was "Wow".

Takami and Layla were standing behind Shifu who was facing the pool looking into his refection and Kovu was running around on four's looking at stuff. He then made his way were the two tigers and red panda was. Master Shifu turned around facing them and Takami and Layla were listening carefully with open ears ready for anything that he was about to say.

"Takami you know the Bao gu Orpanange, right"? Shifu asked. As soon as Takami heard that he started getting really nervous. Layla looked through the corner of her eye and saw Takami slightly shaking.

"Don't worry Takami I'm sending you back, you can relax" Shifu said trying to calm him down. Takami then calmed down and was standing up straight and still again.

"Now there is a child who is having problems and feels really alone, now Takami I remembered that you had the same problem when we first met you a few mouths ago except he doesn't have elemental abilities. I'm sending you and Layla to go see him and help him tomorrow" Shifu explained.

"Okay, tomorrow we'll be there to see the child and see what's been going on, Master" Takami said to his master.

"Good, after you come back, you and everyone else may have the week off, but at least try and train a little bit, that also goes for Po, be sure and tell him that" Shifu told them.

"Yes sir" they both said.

"Good, you both may leave now" he told them. Takami, Layla, and Kovu was now walking out of the Heroes Hall, but.

"Kovu may I speak to you for a moment" Shifu asked walking up too the small ten year old brown lion cub. Kovu was standing in front of the Shifu still nervous. Takami and Layla were still standing at the door waiting for Kovu.

"I've heard that you also have Elemental abilities, and not only one but four, this is very rare for a young child to have this abilities, If you want you can live here with us and learn how to us those powers if you want"? Shifu said looking into his green eyes.

"It's a honor, but no I have my own house, but I would love to train here and visit if that's okay" Kovu said hoping that's its okay with him.

"That's all right" Shifu told him. They then walked out of the Hall of heroes and went back in the kitchen then back to their rooms and Ryo walked Kovu back home.

**Hey guys, I decide to do two more chapters, I hope you like them, alright there's one more and then I'll be working on my new story, please R&R.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Tyson the wolf Omega: I don't own KFP only Takami, Tamaki, Layla, Ryo and my other OC's and their abilities, alright enjoy.**

Ch. 20 You and I

Takami and Layla were getting ready to leave and Takami was several memories of what happen when he was in the Bao Gu Orphanage. Layla were waiting in front of the front gate of the Jade Palace waiting on Takami to leave. Takami was walked up to her and were standing in front of her with his head down. Layla noticed that Takami was a little down, so she hugged him for some support and then let go.

"Hey Flame Tail, chin up, it won't be that bad" She told him looking into his eyes.

"I just never thought I'd come back to that place" Takami said thinking about everything that happen there.

"Why?" She asked.

"Back then, I wasn't this nice or, friendly for that matter. I have a lot of bad memories there that I don't want to relive. That's why I was getting nervous when Shifu spoke of it" he explained.

"Don't worry, I'm with you" she assured him.

"Thanks" he said to her. Takami looked at the black tigress and kept thinking back on how they meet. Takami was glad he ran into her that day and starred into her bright purple eyes. That day changed him completely somehow. Shifu made his way over to the two tigress with his masters staff with him.

"Are you two ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes sir, we are ready to go master" Layla and Takami said proudly.

"Okay, good luck with the child. Takami do your best to try and help the poor boy, okay?" Shifu asked.

"I'll try, master" Takami told him.

"Good, you may leave now" he said turning around and heading back inside the palace. Takami and Layla made their way down the thousand stairs on fours in a hurry and down the village and making their way to the Bao Gu Orphanage.

**Bao Gu Orphanage **

Takami and Layla were now in Bao Gu office and check in station and Takami was acting a little timid for being there again. Layla tried to calm him down again and walked over to the check in desk area. Ms. Fay was looking through paperwork reading it.

"Uh miss, we've heard that you're having problems with a child and needed help. We were sent here to see what's the problem" Layla said polity.

"Yes we are having trouble with the boy, Takami it's good to see you again, you gotten taller" Ms. Fay said looking at Takami. Takami was unsure what to say and turned his head slightly.

"Y-Yeah, it has been a while" He said.

"Now the child is in the abandon old house near those grass plains, the one you lived in Takami" she told him. Takami was greatly surpirised when she told them that.

"He lives there?" he said out loud.

"Yes"

"Thank you miss, we'll go see him" Layla told her walking to the abandon old house.

**The old house**

Outside the old house Layla walked to the door and sees Takami standing there looking at it.

"Hey Takami, come on it'll be okay" she assured him. Takami slowly walked to the door and pulled it open. Inside everything looked the same. The desk and the bed where moved though. Takami opened the door wide open and sees a small Siberian tiger sitting down on the ground against the wall. He had on a small red vest and brown turned his head and sees Takami then Layla then turned back around.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"We're here to talk to you" Layla said kneeing down to the ground on his level.

"Well I don't want to talk right know, just leave already" he told them still facing the wall.

"There's no talking to you then, uh" Layla said knowing what he wants.

"Just get lost" He told them both. Layla then walked to the door but Takami still stood there not moving at all.

"We're not going anywhere until we find out what's up with you, kid" Takami told him walking forward. The boy stood up getting on fours and started growling.

"Are you challenging me kid?" Takami asked getting in position.

"Yes, now leave I'm giving you a warning!" he growled.

"I'm not going anywhere" Takami growled back.

"You asked for it Grahh" he yelled and tried to tackle Takami to the ground but Takami stood up straight unfazed. The kid then tried to punch him but Takami grabbed his fist and throw him on his bed. The boy jumped off the bed extended his claws and aimed for Takami face. Takami ducked and the boy hit the wall. He picked himself back up but fell back down. He then got on fours and charged at Takami trying to push him into a wall, Takami moved out of the way and the boy ran into a wall again.

"Takami stop, he's just a child" Layla called out.

"I'm not the one fighting back; it's him that's fighting me" Takami explained dodging the boy's rushing attacks. The boy tried to rush into him again; Takami moved out of the way then at the last second Takami unshed his claws, grabbed the boy and pinned him down to hard floor.

"You cooled off yet kid?" Takami said still pinning the Siberian tiger cub down the ground.

"Shut up" the boy said crying. Takami then let go of the boy and layla walked over beside Takami. The child then crawled his way back into the wall and then started whimpering.

"Just leave me alone" he cried out. Takami and Layla started feeling sad for him walked up behind then kneeled down in front of him.

"Hey, kid please tell us what's going on" Takami asked.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"Let me just say me and you have a lot in common" Takami told him.

"How"? He asked once more.

"Living here, beliving what everyone say about you and getting into stuff; like breaking into others things and stilling them. Even try get back at the people that hated you. You even tried to make friends haven't you" Takami explained and then asked.

"Yes, but how do you know *sniff*" he asked.

"Because I went through the same thing when I was your age" Takami admitted.

"What, you have"?

"Yeah, no one would sit next to me when it was lunch time, I was always pushed away from games or activities, and no one would even talk to me or even get to know me. They even called me names, and not only that, they threw things at me to get me away. I had anger problems, couldn't control my temper, or my powers" Takami explained and paused at the end.

"Powers"?

"I have Elemental abilities and I wasn't the only one, a guy name Ryo, long time best friend and Skyler where the only ones that knew what I was going through because they have Elemental ability's too. If it wasn't for them, I problem wouldn't be here right now" Takami admitted.

"That's sad, what happen next"? The boy asked.

"I can't explain too much about my childhood, but a few years went by and this old red panda picked us up and took us in as his students to help us with our abilities, and here we are, teenage in-training kung fu warriors living in the Jade Palace helping others" Takami told him.

"So you do know what it feels like" He said sadly and sorry.

"_That was very deep of Takami, telling his story of his life. He has has changed, I'm so glad he's opening up to people now"_ Layla thought.

"Hey man don't sweat it, now what's up with you, why are you causing so much trouble"? Takami asked.

"Well just like you I don't really like it here; no one would ever talk to me. I don't have any friends at all. Some people would even barge in here and try to beat me up, but my strength gets the best of them. I just wanted to be left alone, all I wanted was a friend" he said crying at the same time.

"Well, now you got me" Takami told him. The boy looked straight at Takami looking into his eyes. Takami stuck out his hand to him. The boy looked at his hand; instead of taking his hand he just gave Takami a huge. Takami hugged back and then the boy let go of him and then smiled.

"So are you okay now"? Takami asked.

"Yeah" He told him.

"Good" Takami said then stood up and walked to the door.

"Are you here to get me out of this place"? The boy asked.

"You want to live in the village"? Layla said surprised. He nodded and started packing his stuff and walked up to Takami and held out his hand.

"Yeah, you can come lets go check you out little bro" Takami said holding the boys hand and walking out of the old house.

**In the Hall of Bao Gu orphanage**

Takami, Layla, and the child was walking throught the hall and there was only silence until Takami decided to break it.

"So, I didn't get your name kid"? Takami asked.

"Borko and I'm 9 years old" He answered.

"It's nice to meet you Borko, okay let's go to the check out desk" Takami told them.

**30 minutes later **

Takami, Borko, and Layla were walking through the village and Borko was happy that he got out of the orphanage. He was basically smiling all the way back and Takami was too.

"Borko, I know a small lion friend of mine that would be cool to let you stay with him, would you like to meet him" Takami asked.

"Sure" He said jumping up and down. They were walking to Kovu house and were right outside his door. Takami knocked on the door and Kovu opened it and sees Takami than hugged him.

"Takami it's good to see you, what's sup big bro" Kovu cheered.

"Hey Kovu, oh you mind having a roommate" Takami asked.

"Sure, but what's a roommate"?

"Okay let me explain" Takami said telling him about everything.

**5 minutes later in the house **

"So is it okay with you Kovu" Takami asked the small brown lion.

"Sure that sounds cool, it's nice to meet Borko" Kovu said putting out his hand for a handshake.

"Same here" Borko said accepting the handshake.

"A friend of mine will be here in a few so you can put up your stuff and I'll get second later" Kovu told Borko.

"Okay, Thanks bro" Borko thanked him.

"Okay, see you later Kovu you be nice to your new brother" Takami told him.

"Bye" they both lion and tiger said at the same time.

**Jade Palace: Hall of Heroes**

Master Shifu was meditating in front of the pool in the hall of heroes and was waiting on Takami and Layla's return. Both black and Bengal tigers, opened the big doors and walked over to him and bowed. Shifu was now aware of their presents and turned around to face them.

"I see you two finish your mission" she asked.

"Yes sir, the child name Borko Yuudai is no longer having problems and is now living in the village with a close friend Master Shifu" Layla explain.

"Excellent, that's very good you two, you are now dismissed" he told them. Takami and Layla bowed again and then walked out of the Hall of Heroes and headed back with the others.

**Outside the court yard**

Outside everybody was doing their own thing, like Tigress training even when she don't have too, Viper was ribbon dancing, Monkey was pulling a prank on Crane with he's working on drawing symbols on paper with a paint brush, Po and Kiba were reading comics and manga again and Faith was with them.

It seems that Faith is getting closer to Kiba for some reason, Ryo and Skyler were sitting down on a tree and Luna was under them sitting the ground reading a book in her wolf form, Mantis was moving around for some reason. Even Daichi, Jayden, and Zack were there.

Takami and Layla were sitting on top of the edge of the palace looking over everyone and watching the sunset.

"That's a beautiful sunset" Layla pointed out.

"Not as beautiful as you" Takami said looking into her eyes. Layla started bushing and then got in each other arms and hugged and gave a quick kiss and continued to watch the sun go down.

**The end**

**Okay guys that all for Elemental hazard I hope you liked it, thanks again for the people who read and for the people who read and reviewed. You guys are awesome; Takami's and his friends will have a lot more adventures along the way, alright peace. ^^**


End file.
